Silver Petals and Thorns
by Sweet Razzberry
Summary: May had inviter her friends to a beach party to celbrate her 15th birthday and they start off fine but when May meet 2 new girls who tell her that she has to help them save the legendary pokemon, without telling the others. What will she do?
1. Beach Party Fun

**Hello everyone! This is my first Pokémon fic and I hope you all enjoy it! Please review at the end of every chapter! I will be so happy to continue the story thank you all very much! **

**Summary: **

**Shippings: **

**Contest shipping (MayxDrew)**

**Penguin shipping: (DawnxKenny)**

**A little Hoenn shipping (MayxBrendan) **

… **and a little Poke shipping (MistyxAsh) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Pokémon characters or any Pokémon nor the songs included in this story…Aww no fair… :D**

_**)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)**_

_**Silver Petals and Thorns**_

_**By**_

_**Sweet Razzberry **_

_***)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)***_

_**Chapter one: Beach party fun **_

**May's POV**

Stupid Drew! Why does he always have to be so cocky? He annoys me to death! Thinking he's soooo cool and the best in the world. UGH! Why does he always have to mess with me? Dawn and Misty always say that he teases me because he's in love with me but, like that would ever happen.

We were currently at the beach celebrating nothing in particular. We decided to rent a beach house for three days just to get rid of all the stress school has put us through and try to relax and have fun at our stay at the beach.

Well… I guess we are celebrating something… last week I turned fifteen and we were going to celebrate it but on that very special day it just had to rain so we had to cancel the party and move it to next weekend, which is now, and come to the beach to celebrate it.

My parents told me to invite friends that were close to me or have at least met my parents once because we were going to have sort of like a camping trip at the beach and we needed their parents' permission to stay here with their kids and stuff.

Well, back to the topic: Drew. I'm mad at him right now. For what reason, you ask? Because my parents thought he was one of my 'best pals' and invited him over to my party, not because I didn't want him to come… don't think of it like that! it's just every time he comes there's just something bad bound to happen and I don't want anything ruining my party right now.

Soooo right now I'm angered by him because we had an argument about who is the best coordinator and stuff along the lines of that. he had said some pretty harsh things, which he stated was the truth, such as, -'You only won all those contests because your Pokémon worked hard for it and you still had a lot of work to do before you can beat me, May.' – or something like that.

We had all our Pokémon out, letting them enjoy the sun or the nice, cool water that most of them were playing in. My Beautifly was enjoying the beautiful flowers that Dawn had brought to help decorate along-side the beach.

Glaceon was enjoying the water as much as everyone else. She was jumping in the water smiling and splashing water at other Pokémon and people. My smile grew even wider. Glaceon seemed to be a little down in the dumps the whole week, due to the loss of a contest against Drew, but now I was happy she was having fun again.

Sadly, Skitty was left at professor Birch's lab as well as Wartortle, Venusaur, Blaziken( cause it didn't want o get wet) and Munchlax.

The Pokémon that I had brought with me were Beautifly and Glaceon – and two new Pokémon I caught in Sinnoh- Cherrim and a Gardevoir –and one on Mt. coronet- Dratini. Yeah, a Dratini, shocker I know.

Cherrim, as you may or may not already know, Cherrim's bud opens when there is strong sun shine. Her yellow body was sparkling in the blazing heat of the sun. Cherrim was flying near Beautifly, enjoying the release of negative energy.

Gardevoir was helping Misty with the serving of drinks and food. She is such a helpful Pokémon. Misty was smiling as she gave Gardevoir a tray full of cool drinks and other refreshments.

And Dratini was also shyly swimming next to Glaceon. Dratini was my newest edition to my team so she isn't really used to be near so many different Pokémon at one time, but I think she's making new friends. I found Dratini when Glaceon ran into Mt. Coronet and found Dratini there out of the water really sick.

Ever since then, Glaceon and Dratini have been really close o each other. Glaceon is like an older sister to Dratini. I really love that they are getting along so well.

Everyone also had their Pokémon out of their poke balls and I'm not going to take the time to explain were all of them are because that would take an eternity. I can safely say that most of them are either eating or in the water.

I noticed Dawn running to me with her Piplup running close behind her. "Hey May! Have you my backpack? I've been trying to find it for a while but I've looked everywhere and haven't found it yet. I think Kenny might have hidden it to get me back for pushing him in to the water." She scratched the back of her head sheepishly at that last part.

"No, I haven't seen your backpack Dawn. Have you checked inside? You put it there when you went to get your pokeblocks." She looked baffled then she blushed.

"I guess I forgot where I put it… Hehehe… oops. And pushed Kenny into the water again when I thought he had it. Better go say sorry!" she ran off to the other side of the beach.

You're probably asking yourself- 'why isn't she swimming yet or something?'- well, I'll tell you that only crazy people would think of swimming at this time *cough* Ash *cough* it was way too early to be swimming now without getting a major sunburn.

I walked towards the cabin where we'll be staying for three days. When I got inside I noticed it was strangely quiet. I just shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen where I had stored a special medication Nurse Joy had given me for Dratini.

The poor Pokémon had thrown itself out of the water due to the large amount of oil that was dumped into the lake. Dratini had to take it twice a day to make sure the symptoms would completely wear off. I was about to run outside when I heard a Roserade walk in looking around. I recognized it instantly: Drew's Roserade.

"Rose? (May?)" Roserade said as she turned to me.

"Roserade? Where's Drew? Why aren't you with him?" that was weird. Those two are always together.

Roserade shrugged and was about to respond when a person with silver hair came bouncing down the stairs and almost crashed into Roserade if I hadn't pulled her out of the way. I looked back at the guy who had almost ripped over the carpet and was now trying to regain his balance.

"Hey! Aren't you going to apologize? You shouldn't have run down like that you could've-" I had been cut off when he put his hand over my mouth and pushed me into a nearby closet. The first word that entered my mind was: RAIPEST!

I slapped his hand away from me and was about to yell at him when I recognized him. "Brendan?" I whispered, "What are you doing here? Why did you push me in here? How did you get here?" he looked at me then smiled cheerfully.

"You haven't changed May. Still asking a bunch of questions like always." I stifled a giggle. He looked at me weirdly and looked in a mirror that was hanging in the closet. His hair was all messed up and he had pieces of grass in his hair. He was about to start laughing when we heard a muffled sound.

"Roserade! Roser rose! (Hey! Get off me!)" Roserade was under us struggling to get up.

"sorry Roserade!" I apologized and quickly got off her.

"Rose… (it's okay)" she glared at Brendan and was about to say something when there were footsteps nearing the closet.

"Brendan! Where the Hell are you?" yelled a familiar voice.

Brendan stiffened and put a finger to his lips, signaling for us to be quiet. Roserade must have not seen him because she cried out a shrill "Roserade!" and there we heard the footsteps come running this way.

Brendan tensed as the door opened. Roserade looked pleased with herself and Brendan and I screamed as soon as the sunshine lit the small closet.

"Brendan! There you are! And you too Roserade! Huh? May?" Drew opened the door and stared at us in a weird way. I had my hands covering my eyes and Brendan had me in front of him using me as a human shield.

Brendan smiled awkwardly, "Uh… hey Drew what's up…" Drew glared at him and reached for my arm. "May, everyone's looking for you. Better hurry and go. They said something about Dratini…"

"OH NOOOOO!" I forgot about Dratini! If I don't get to Dratini on time, she might pass out! Hang in there Dratini!

I pushed Drew out of the way and ran through the kitchen and straight to the railing of the beach house. I saw everyone crowding around Dratini. Friends and some random people who were just passing by. I panicked even more. I didn't want to waste time going down he stairs so I leaned against the railing and jumped off.

"Whoa! Hey May! That was dangerous!" Brendan said jumping off also.

I didn't turn back I just kept running. I had to help Dratini! I couldn't let her get knocked out right now! Not when she was just recovering!

I pushed my way between the crowed with people giving me nasty glares but I ignored them all. When I finally reached hem I saw something I did not expect. There sitting on a rock was- "Manaphy?" the said Pokémon looked at me and smiled.

"May! Love you! Love you!" he looked as if he wanted to bounce into my arms but in his arms he had my Dratini. Drew and Brendan stood behind me with everyone else with their mouth open. Ash came near us to see what all the commotion was about and he grinned when he Saw Manaphy.

"Mana! Mana mana!" Manaphy cried with joy of seeing his 'mother' and her friend. May ran over to Manaphy with tears in her eyes. "Manaphy!" I didn't care if I was getting wet or not I wanted to see how my Dratini was doing. Manaphy's eyes shifted to Dratini and the prince gave her a smile and let May come closer.

Meanwhile, Everyone circled Ash, Max and Brock asking how they were able to meet the 'Prince of the Sea' Ash chuckled lightly and began explaining everything to them from Jack the ranger to the end where he and May helped save the day.

Everyone turned to Manaphy and smiled at Manaphy while he stared back curiously, but ignored hem and began swimming circles around me while I gave Dratini the medication. I laughed when Dratini instantly got up and joined Manaphy in the water. Glaceon swam up and joined in on the fun too.

I just stood there and laughed. There was something fishy about the water they were swimming around. I noticed something move around the water that wasn't the three small blue forms that were swimming around me. I kept my eyes open for any trouble.

The water reached my chin but I was keeping a close eye on my two Pokémon and Manaphy. Suddenly I was pulled underwater and I almost screamed but when I looked at my captor, I just smiled. Brendan. He had already changed or he was wearing his swimming trunks under his clothes because he must have changed really fast to be in them now and not a few minutes ago.

I looked at myself and noticed that I was still in my sundress I had on earlier I blushed knowing that it would stick to my frame very tightly but right now I had to go up for air like the non-water Pokémon I was.

I looked at Brendan, his Pokémon were out and playing with mine and the other Pokémon. I blushed when I caught him staring at my chest which revealed my undergarments beneath my sundress. I shoved his head down in the water and he childishly started making bubbles.

I swam back to shore and ran to the cabin to change. Once I was done I walked back to the beach with a two piece bikini that was red and the top part had a little gold hoop in the front that the strings go through to tie them. I jumped into the water and swam down deep until I saw what I was looking for – or rather what I felt was wrong- there was a Tentacruel not so far from the other Pokémon

It was watching them so intensely that it didn't even notice me staring at it. I began to lose air so I swam up and sucked in a big breath of fresh air. Everyone was staring at me and I didn't exactly know why. Dawn's eyes widened and her mouth hug open. Misty was trying to tell me something but I couldn't understand her.

Ash was incredibly pale and the rest of my friends looked similar to Dawn. "What?" I asked wanting to be informed on what they were staring at. Max signaled for me to turn around and when I did I saw the Tentacruel staring at me with its freaky eyes and I was about to swim back to everyone else when I felt it wrap one of its tentacles around my waist and lift me up into the air.

"MAY!"

"Mana!"

" Beauti fly fly!"

"Cherrim!"

"Glace!"

And other calls were heard throughout the beach as my friends witnessed me being lifted up by the glaring Pokemon. I came face to face with my old childhood friend that once was good but now worked for a gang that kidnapped Pokémon and their trainers and what he had in his hands shocked me. I didn't even know how he managed to get them all so quickly. All my Pokémon were in cages above the Tentacruel and next to him… but he also had a dear Pokémon to me… he had … Manaphy.

"Nice to see you again May. Now I suggest you come peacefully before your Pokémon start crying for mercy." He smirked as I glared at him…

'_Erick… why…?'_

.× ▬▬▬▬[»_**To be continued**_«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

**So how was it? I want at least 5 reviews so I can post the next chapter. I want to know what you people think and if I should or should not continue this story. I hope yo all have mercy on me right now because this is my first Pokémon fic… so please bear with me for now.**

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of my first Pokémon story. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic I worked so hard on.**

_**Free cookies**_** to those of you people who review and help me make my goal of 5 reviews for this chapter. Thank you all. Now, you know what to do. Here, I'll lead you from here now.**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**(V) **

**You know what to do! :D review!**


	2. Melody and Kathy

**Hello random person who has tuned in with chapter two of my first pokemon story! I hope you guys liked the first chapter! There will be two OCs in this chapter. Melody and Kathy. They will not have their own pokemon in this chapter since they're trying to keep their identities a secret. But they will have their started pokemon with them, but just them.**

**New OCs:**

**LuvAllPokemon (who will be OC Kathy)**

**Keiko-chan ( Sachiko, another OC but in later chapters)**

**LoveLoverGrl (Paviella… yeah… another OC)**

**Melody (ME! Will be played by ME! :D) **

**Special thanks to:**

**LuvAllPokemon (First reviewer!)**

**LoveLoverGrl**

**Huss-Fuss123**

**Tiger Priestess **

**Shadow Lilies **

**AND…**

**Keiko-chan~!**

**COOKIES FOR ALL! (Spins around throwing cookies everywhere)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon! :3 the OCs are owned by their creators and I own Melody. **

.× ▬▬▬▬[»_**Silver petals and thorns **_«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

_Recap: _"_Nice to see you again May. Now I suggest you come peacefully before your Pokémon start crying for mercy." He smirked as I glared at him…_

'_Erick… why…?'_

**[V_^0^_V Normal POV V_^0^_V]**

Not so far awayfrom the beach, a girl was skating as fast as her legs could take her, she looked about thirteen and had long curly hair that reached her mid-back, her eyes were green and they held determination nut at the same time shyness. A Plusle had a tight grip on her shoulder as her trainer/coordinator sped by on roller blades.

Not so far behind, a girl about fifteen was riding a bike with a Snivy sitting in the front basket of the bike. Her long light brown hair was in a ponytail and her golden eyes were narrowed as she glared at nothing in particular. She was looking around the beach trying to look for a certain girl with brown hair and often glancing at the girl who was skating in front of her making sure she was still there and not lost.

The girl with skates made a sharp turn to the left as she began to skate faster now. The female biker stopped and waited for her signal if there was any need for back-up. The first girl - Melody – was suppose to give the signal if they were too late and if she needed back-up on her little mission.

Katherine – or Kathy – as she preferred it, was laying back as she watched the younger girl skate out of sight. She sighed and looked at the sky. '_Such a nice and warm day to have to deal with things like_ this…' she thought while shaking her head. Her Snivy looking around keeping her guard up.

Melody was almost at her destination as she turned another corner sharply again. Her Plusle squeaked due to the sudden turn. "Sorry Plusle, I'm in a bit of a hurry. I think something bad happed to the other girl who was supposed to join Kathy and I. I want to get there as fast as I can."

When she saw that the sidewalk began to end and sand start she whispered 'Tennis shoes' as she tapped her heels together. The wheels on her feet disappeared and instead she was wearing a pair of sneakers. She jumped on the sand and took off running toward the location of May's party.

**[V_^0^_V Max's POV V_^0^_V]**

I couldn't believe it! May was suddenly lifted up in the air by a huge Tentacrule! And the guy had Manaphy too! We couldn't do anything since all our pokemon were in nets that stupid guy had thrown. That guy looked familiar though… I just couldn't put my finger on it but it seems like I have seen him somewhere…

Dawn was too surprised too move she looked panicked that she couldn't do anything to help any of the pokemon that were caught in the nets. The good thing was that they were on land and not in the water, some of them who are not water type could drown or something. The bad thing was that they were being guarded by a bunch of Weaviles , Luxrays , Goldducks and Gabites so we couldn't get anywhere near the net.

Ash gritted his teeth in frustration. He looked at Dawn, Gary, Ritchie ( do you guys even remember him? He's the kid with a Pikachu named Sparky!) and Harley and mouthed the words '_thunder mover on the net…'_ they nodded and yelled out their commands.

"Pachirisu! Use Discharge on the net!"

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

"Sparky! Use thunderbolt!"

"Come on Electivire! Use Thunder!"

"Oh Banette~! Use Thunder my dear~! We just have to save May! For Drew's sake!" (you know who is :D) Drew blushed as he heard Harley's comment. Brianna was trying to grab hold of his arm and he just kept avoiding her.

The said pokemon used the attacks that their trainers had ordered but none of it seemed to take effect on the net. They were still trapped. I sighed and looked around to see if there was anything I could do to help. I mean, I was almost fourteen now. No more little eight year old Max. I was taller, stronger and smarter than ever. I just had to do something.

Then a girl came into my view. She looked somewhere around my age and a bit shorter. She had a Plusle on her shoulder and a head band that kept her long Brown hair separated her hair from her bangs. She looked worried and was running as if her life depended on it. She slowed down and her Plusle hopped off her shoulder scanning the area.

She looked over at May and her face changed from tiredness to shock. I went up to her to see if she was lost or something. Just as I was going to open my mouth she asked me in a gentle, nervous voice, "Umm… the girl up there," she pointed to May. "h-her name is May r-right?" she seemed out of it.

"Uh… yeah, do you know her?" she was going to respond when Ash interrupted me.

"Max! stop flirting with random girls and help us think of a way to save your sister!" he looked, well, I couldn't really describe since he had a lot of emotions on his face. I felt my face go red as I remembered the comment he made and I turned around to apologize when I noticed that the girl was no longer standing there.

She was running towards the huge Tentacrule reaching behind her to take out a poke ball and her Plusle was right behind her. She threw the poke ball in the air and called out a pokemon. "Come on Skarmory! We have a job to take care of!" the huge Steel-Flying type appeared before her and she hopped on it's back as well as her Plusle.

"Hey!" Ash called from under her. "Don't get close or you might end up hurt!" but it was no use. She either didn't hear him or she heard him but didn't pay attention to him.

"Plusle! Use Spark and Swift! Aim it at the sky!" I heard her yell. Her Plusle did what she said and it did a wonderful combination. I found myself wondering if she was a coordinator just like May, Dawn and Zoey.

I looked over at May who was looking pretty impressed with the new girls move. Drew also looked sort of surprised but he went back to normal with a flick of his abnormally colored hair.

There was a screeching sound of tires and when we looked back there was another girl with light brown hair and golden eyes. A Snivy led the way towards us as she left her bike on the sidewalk. "Melody! What's the- Whoa!" she paused as she was just able to miss the slash Gabite used to attack her with.

"Kathy are you alright?" the girl- Melody- asked worry evident in her voice. _Melody._ The name fits her and her melodic voice. Now that I look at her more clearly, she is kind of cute- Whoa Max! you're not falling for her are you?

Kathy's Snivy hissed in irritation as her trainer almost lost her balance and fell to the ground. "Yeah I'm fine Mel. Keep you guard up and don't let Skarmory get hit." Melody nodded and looked back at May and the Tentacrule.

'_soooo… the move she used with her Plusle was a signal? Nice. It almost looked like fireworks from faraway.'_

**[V_^0^_V May's POV V_^0^_V]**

The move she used was soooo pretty! I was still awed by it. Hmmm… I wonder if I could use it in contests next time… maybe with Pachirisu… Nah, she must have worked really hard to make that move. I can't just steal it.

Ugh! Stop thinking about contests at a time like this May! You have to try to find a way to get your sorry but out of this mess! I looked around and saw that there was some Sharkpedos and Gyarados in the water and I couldn't tell if they were friendly or not because they had a permanent frown stuck to their faces.

Huh? The girl, The girl with the Plusle on her shoulder, she was on the Tentacrule now! She's here to help me! Yay- but wait! Should I trust her? What if she also wants to kidnap me and make me her slave or something? That was not going to happen! I told myself, if she tries to tough me before freeing everyone else's pokemon, that I would jump and I will personally find out if the Gyarados and Sharkpedos are nice!

She ran towards me and before she did she took out another poke ball and launched it in the air. "Lopunny! Let's have a Dizzy Punch please!" her Lopunny jumped and did a little twirl in the air (it's not really her Lopunny. She's just barrowing it). Hmmm she might be a good coordinator if she already isn't one.

When her Lopunny hit the Tentacrule on the head, it instantly let go of me letting me fall to the ocean's deep waters. I closed my eyes and I waited for the cold water to hit my body but before I was able to feel it, I felt myself being taken in the air by a rather big pokemon. "Good work Lopunny! Nice save Skarmory! Plusle, it's your turn!" that voice, it was the that girl with the Plusle again. She was still on that Tentacrule!

"Get Down from there NOW Melody!" a voice from bellow bellowed.

She looked around my age. I wonder if she's the girl with a- I mean Melody's big sister. She looked worried and like she knew something was going to go wrong.

'_Then it happened… that terrible mistake she committed could be her last one…'_

_**[V_^0^_V Melody's POV V_^0^_V]**_

I was glad that I had done a well job in helping May get out of danger but I needed to finish this once and for all. I wanted to be the one to save the day this time. It's always Kathy or Pav or even Sachiko. They always leave me in the background saying that I'm too young for missions like these. I felt guilty that I was disobeying orders but something felt right about doing so.

There was like a small voice in my head that told me to go on and do my own decisions and another one that told me to follow Kathy's orders. My head hurt a lot and I started to get dizzy as the first voice was taking over my head. Finally, my body acted as if someone else was in control. It moved on its own and ordered my pokemon around as if it was another person's body.

I would use direct attacks instead of my normal attacks. My normal ones would look stylish and if I was in a pokemon contest. I missed going to contests. Ever since the accident happened, I just couldn't compete any more. I was terribly afraid of fire pokemon. Want to know the reason? I'll tell you why then.

When I was young, around eight or somewhere around there, my family and I went for a vacation in the snow cabins at Snowpoint city. Since the cabins were made out of logs it was pretty easy to be able to catch on fire. My mom, dad and older sister, Melanie where at a bonfire they were going to have in the middle of the camp while I stayed home with a cold.

While they were away, a Charmander that had wanted to escape the cold enter the house. When it's tail accidently toughed the table cloth, the table caught on fire and started burning down the house with me still in it. I woke up when I smelled the smoke but I couldn't get out of the house. When I went downstairs I saw the Charmander running around burning everything with its tail.

When the fire pokemon saw me, it jumped at me, trying to hug me as my parents explained it, but I thought it was trying to attack me and I screamed and ran away. The smoke fill my lungs as I coughed and coughed and gasped for air. I don't remember anything after that but I woke up in the hospital with my sister lying next to me. We both had oxygen masks on our face and I wondered why.

The doctor explained why though. He said that she had come inside to look for me when she saw the fire at our house. As soon as she found me, she carried me outside and collapsed. Melanie had a strong case of asthma and couldn't run or do any kind of sport activity because of it. But now that a lot of smoke filled her lungs, with her asthma, she was put into a comma.

I blamed myself for her Coma. And it seemed that Erick, the guy who tried to kidnap May, already knew that. "Heh, see how you like this! Arcanine! Let's go!" the said pokemon came out of its poke ball and growled at my Plusle.

Plusle glared back turned in my direction and began hitting its bottom at Arcanine. I sweat dropped. Then when I noticed it was a fire type I started trembling. Imagines of the fire and my sister in the hospital started to go through my head. I screamed!

"No!" I backed up a bit. "S-stop… please no… not again…" I clutched my head as I began to feel dizzy.

"Melody! Get down from there! I know you hate fire types so just withdraw from the battle! I'll take your place!" Kathy… she was also like a big sister to me… she always protected me when I was a little girl and that's how we became friends.

Plusle seemed to remember why I was afraid and sparks cracked from her cheeks. Electric against fire. Not the best option. "Whacha gonna do now, Mel?" Erick asked in a mocking tone.

"L-leave me a-alone." I backed away more. "don't get that pokemon near me." I looks back and noticed that I was at the end of the line. If I backed away more I would surly fall into the water.

"Arcanine! Use flamethrower!" he called out his attack. "Plusle, dodge it with a summersault then use swift." I called out as it was getting closer and closer.

Luckily swift was able to get it but I didn't do much damage. "Now Plusle, use attract!" the move will only keep Arcanine busy for a few minutes. It's not much time.

I was trying to take out a different poke ball to switch with Plusle; Arcanine had recovered and used tackle. It sent Plusle flying and right into my arms, but I lost my balance and ended up falling back wards into the sea. This was not good I could drown or something. Or worse, the pokemon that he had released in the water would attack Plusle or even me.

The landing was surly going to hurt Plusle so I reached out while falling to take hold of her small body. I let out a little scream as my body collided with the cold water. I felt myself starting to lose conscious as I sank deeper and deeper. I knew that Plusle was trying to pull me up but couldn't since she was too small.

'_Is this the end?'_

.× ▬▬▬▬[»_**To Be Continue **_«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

**There you have it! The second chapter of 'SPT' (Silver petals and Thorns) I will present other OCs in the later chapters. I hope you all liked it! I put off a lot of Homework to do it and now I'm off to finish it before tomorrow :D**

**Please tell me what you think and please keep supporting me you people who have already reviewed once. If I get five reviews I might put in another OC out of you guys who reviewed! This is going to be so much fun! :D**

**If you guys review this time, I'll make you all **_**Brownies! **_**/**

**I'll lead you guys on:**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**~X~**

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

**You know what to do! ^_-**


	3. Contest Deal

**AHHHHHHH! *Runs around screaming at the top of her lungs* Thank you soooo much people! XD I never thought that this crazy idea would be so good! I'm really happy that this turned out well! *still running around until she bumps into a wall* ouch… oh well! Does that matter? NO! lets have a party! **

**Drew comes in and when he sees Razz-chan dancing on the table he walks back out.**

**Me: Drew~! Come baaaack! *cries rather dramatically***

**May: Well… we lost Drew… Aww…**

**Me: too bad… I was going to invite him over to celebrate with us… boo-hoo for him… [T_T]**

**May: Sweet Razzberry doesn't own pokemon! Just Melody and Nick! All the other OCs belong to their creators!**

.× ▬▬▬▬[»_**Silver petals and thorns **_«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

_Recap: __I was trying to take out a different poke ball to switch with Plusle; Arcanine had recovered and used tackle. It sent Plusle flying and right into my arms, but I lost my balance and ended up falling back wards into the sea. This was not good I could drown or something. Or worse, the pokemon that he had released in the water would attack Plusle or even me._

_The landing was surly going to hurt Plusle so I reached out while falling to take hold of her small body. I let out a little scream as my body collided with the cold water. I felt myself starting to lose conscious as I sank deeper and deeper. I knew that Plusle was trying to pull me up but couldn't since she was too small._

'_Is this the end?'_

**[0_^0^_0 Normal POV 0_^0^_0]**

Everyone gasped as they watch Melody fall head firs from the sky. They all were shocked. No one but Kathy knew about the story behind her fear of fire types. Kathy clenched her teeth as she watched Melody fall from top of the huge Tentacrule. She knew that Melody did not obey because she was tired of always being lest in the side-lines. She watched Melody grab hold of her small Plusle. She was the kind of girl to put her pokemon first.

They all gasped as Melody's body collided with the salty waster bellow creating a big splash. Kathy noticed that some of the spectators looked away of covered their mouths. '_we'll just have to wait and see if she comes back up on time…'_

Max looked petrified at what he just witnessed. He wanted to dive into the water to try to save her but at the same time he wanted to stand still to see if what he just saw was just a misunderstanding. That his eyes were just playing tricks on him. But it was all real kid… get used to the cruelness of life…

May, who was still atop Skarmory, looked as if she was ready to jump off at any moment. Just as she was about to dive off, Kathy came near her on a Staraptor. "Don't jump." She said straight forward. May looked at her bewildered. "She'll make it out. We always have a backup plan." She smirked at May and Staraptor did a nose dive near the sandy beach.

Then there was a different voice shouting on the beach. "Wailmer! Surface now!" May and everyone else looked behind them to see a boy around the same age of Max and Melody. He had light brown hair and long bangs that covered his bright green eyes.

A Wailmer instantly came out of the water with an unconscious Melody on it and a gasping Plusle. He ran into the water not paying attention to the warning yells about the dangerous water types in the water. As soon as he reached his Wailmer, he looked around and saw all the pokemon Erick had released, swimming to him and his Wailmer, he looked amused.

"So that's how you wanna play huh? Well then, Wailmer, use protect." He called out with a wide smirk on his face.

With a quick call of its given name, he used the said move to protect them from any attacks that the other pokemon would try to use against them. Then out of nowhere, a Minun popped out from the kids backpack and it jumped on Wailmer to greet Plusle with a little hug.

"Lets go Wailmer. We need to get Mel-Mel back to shore." He instructed his pokemon who responded by starting to swim back towards the gang. When they got to shore, both Plusle and Minun hopped off waiting for the kid to get Melody off of the Wailmer.

"Nick! You showed up late! What would happen if you didn't get here on time? What do you think would happen to Melody?" Kathy yelled frustrated.

Nick flashed her a smile. "I think I got here just in time. No need to be so pushy Kitty." He said calling her a childish pet name he always calls her just to annoy her. And it worked too. Kathy's eyes twitched and she was about to whack him on the head with a stick when they heard Melody cough and stir until she opened her eyes.

Without warning, Nick picked her up bridle-style effortlessly while he returned his Wailmer. When Melody finally adjusted to the light she blinked a few times more until she recognized who was carrying her. "Nicky?" she said confused.

"The one and only." He smirked at her while he walked towards Kathy who was frowning at him. "Hey… how come you get mad when I call you 'Nicky' and When Melody calls you that you just smile and pat her head or other stuff?… Do you like her?" she asked rather directly.

"Well, I've known Mel for a long time now. We made a promise when we were little. She would let me call her 'Mel-Mel' if I'd let her call me 'Nicky'. It kind of brings back memories…" Nick left the last question unanswered.

"Hey!" Ash came running with the rest right at his heels. "Thanks for saving May and all but… just who are you guys?" he scratched the back of his head and thin it happened. Misty walked up to him and whacked him with her mallet. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Can't you ask more politely? Geez! Hello, my name is Misty!" she stretched out her hand to shake with Kathy since Nick couldn't because he was holding Melody.

"Uh… hi, my name is… Jamie… yeah Jamie." She said in a unsure manner. (Only May and Max managed to hear their real names) Max was about to speak when Nick interrupted him by asking him if there was a towel he could borrow. Max took one look at Melody and nodded. Nick looked back at Kathy and Smirked.

'_that guy always has my back it seems.' _thought Kathy as she turned to the gang to explain everything… with lies of course. They didn't want their secret to be uncovered yet.

**[^_- Nick's POV ^_-]**

That guy, May's brother, was leading me towards a beach house no so far from the spot where they had their mini battle. Erick for a fact had fled while I got Mel out of the water. The loser was smart enough to battle Mel with fire-types though. He may have been investigating some info on us to see our weaknesses so he could use it against us.

Well, he never really learned much since we always change our pokemon when we leave HQ, so he would never really get that much information on us. Except the fact that we always have our starter pokemon with us. Melody has Plusle, I have my Minun and Kathy has her Snivy too. But that's about it.

Not much information if you ask me. May's brother opened the door to and led us inside. The room was a blue-ish grey color and didn't really have much decoration. Only a few pictures hanging from the walls, a bookshelf in the far left corner and a few backpacks and a bunch of clothes neatly stacked on one of the desks.

"Here, this is for her." He gave me a blue towel and gestured towards Melody. I wrapped it around her as she began sneezing. I put her down on one of the wooden chairs and that kid threw another towel at my face. "For you."

Minun began laughing at me and Plusle was dancing around happily. I gave short glare directed at May's brother. I took off my backpack and pulled out some dry clothes. "May I use your bathroom?" I asked a little annoyed.

He nodded and I let out a sigh. I also opened Mel-Mel's backpack and took out some dry clothed for her too. "Melody. Here" I handed her the clothes. "Get changed. We need to go and help Kat- I mean Jamie, with things over there." Whoops almost blew our cover there.

She nodded but didn't move. Instead her cheeks turned a pink color and she looked at the ground. "What's wrong?" asked that annoying kid. "C-can you t-two please get out." She said while the blush on her face grew.

We blinked stupidly for a moment then we finally realized the problem. I noticed that Max's, yes I knew his name just acted like I didn't, cheeks turned red as he made his way towards the door with a quick 'sorry'. I just shrugged it off and turned to Melody with an evil smirk on my face.

"You sure you don't want me to help you change, Mel-Mel?" I asked with a suggestive smirk.

She shrieked and threw a pillow at me -or tried to- her face was as red as a tomato. "Get out Nick!" she screamed and Plusle who knew her trainers current condition, grabbed Minun and literally kicked him out. Then she looked at me with her cheeks sparking with electricity. I knew my cue and walked out chuckling.

I always knew how to push her buttons. Max was looking at me with a puzzled look on his face. "How can you get away with something like that so easily?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I've known her for a loooong time now. It's always fun to mess with her once in a while." I kept walking down the hallway and then remembered I needed to change. "So… could you tell me where the bathroom is?" he looked at me then nodded.

"Go down the hall and It should be the third door on the left side." He said numbly. I whispered a quick thanks and I walked down the hallway following the directions he gave me. I went inside and took off my wet clothes and put on the dry ones.

I finished stuffing the wet clothed in a plastic bag and exited the bathroom with a black polo shirt, a pair of dark wash jeans and white shoes. Max was standing outside while talking to Melody. She had on a green button up shirt that had ruffles on the sleeves, a white skirt that was just above her knees and white running shoes. Her hair was in two high pigtails that reached bellow her shoulders, her normal Treble clef necklace hung from her neck.

"Yo." I greeted them. They turned to me and greeted back with a quick 'hi'. Melody walked up to me and took my left hand and tried to lead me outside. I stood where I was and made her stumble. I didn't know why she wanted to go outside for. "Come on, Nicky… May wants to talk to us…" she said while blushing.

At first I didn't understand why she was blushing but when Max showed me a message that came from May to his Pokedex. '_Max! I know Melody id there with you! Tell her to get over here and drag that boyfriend of hers with her! See ya in a little bit ~May' _

I blinked then a smirk came across my face. I looked at Max who looked a little annoyed at the message and was currently glaring daggers at his Pokedex. I looked at Melody who was tugging on my arm blushing away.

"Just because some calls me your boyfriend, you blush like you've been caught doing something dirty? We've been through this before Mel- hey wait up." She let go of my hand and ran towards the front door. She jumped the flight of stairs and ran towards Kathy.

'_Heh, she's really fun o mess with… but I'm dead if she tells Kathy! _

**[^_- May's POV ^_-]**

I just made a bet with Kathy- err Jamie! She told me everything about the legendary pokemon that are endangered and what we need o do o help them is still unknown but the leader of the protectors thinks that we all have to be together to figure it out. She told me that I was the last one they needed to find to save the legendaries.

But I wasn't going to make it easy for them to take me away from my friends and family! We made a little bet. If I win, I get to tell everyone who they really are and if she wins, I have to go with them without telling anyone why. The bet was through a-

"Ahhh! Get him away! Get him away!" Melody came running with her boyfriend right behind her. They looked so cut together~! "Kat- I mean Jamie! Help me!" she ran right into Kathy and threw her arms over her.

"Nick! What did you do?" Kathy asked while Melody stood behind her. Oh, so Nick was his name. well know I knew.

He came up to us panting with Max right behind him. Max wasn't panting though. He must have jogged instead of running. For some reason, Max was smiling while Kathy was breathing fire out on Nick and Melody was sticking out her tongue at Nick who was waving his hands wildly at Kathy.

"It was her fault!" he pointed to me. I was confused. How was this my fault? "She sent her brother a text about me being Mel's boyfriend! Now Melody is trying to get me back for what I did to her last week!" he shouted.

I looked at them blankly and blinked a few times, trying to absorb the information. "Wait… so this means that he is not her boyfriend?" I finally answered.

"What was your first clue? I'm dying here and you barley figured out I'm not dating her?" Nick screamed from Kathy's death grip.

"Oh, well I didn't know." I shrugged and Kathy le go of Nick. "Sooo _Jamie_, about the bet… do you agree with me? You, Melody and Nick against Drew, Dawn and me." I smirked while Melody and Nick looked confused.

"…Fine we accept the challenge. You'll have to go through your promise when you lose." Kathy said with a smirk that could match up to Drew's. Melody and Nick exchanged glances before walking up to Kathy with a very confused look on their face.

"Umm… could you please explain to us… What the heck is going on?" Nick yelled throwing up his hands in the air to make his point.

"Long story short. We signed you guys up in a Pokemon contest!" Kathy cried with fake happiness.

"WHAT?" they both yelled.

"Yup! It's for that legendary pokemon thing you guys want me to join!" I said smiling at them. They looked more confused until they finally understood. "Oh." They said looking at the sand.

"So will you two enter?" Kathy asked. "Why don't you enter too?" Melody countered.

"I can't enter because it's only for two people. This contest will be different from all the others since you will have to sing a song with your pokemon dancing to it and performing tricks without you telling them to ." She rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"When I asked Drew he said he said he wasn't into joining the beach contest since he already had all his ribbons. So I'm going to be partners with Dawn." I answered.

"…and the contest is tomorrow right?" Nick asked looking at his wrist watch.

"Yup! So you guys only have a few hours to practice your routine! Isn't that perfect? Well be able to experience a whole new kind of pokemon contests!" Dawn said twirling around. Then suddenly she stopped. "Wait. That means we only have a few hours to go shopping for an outfit!" she cried. "The Mall is about to close! We better hurry guys!"

"Oh no." I said backing away.

"What's so bad about going to the store to buy an outfit?" Kathy asked very confused.

"You've never been shopping with Dawn before… it's torture…" Misty said trying to avoid getting dragged into shopping even though she was not even part of the event.

"Is it really that bad?" Melody asked still looking at Dawn who was panicking and looking through her backpack for her purse and money.

"Oh no… it's far worse…" I answered Melody as Dawn got up and dusted her skirt.

"Okay I'm ready! Lets go girls! And Nick. We'll go shopping for dresses and skirts and other accessories for the contest later on!" Dawn said as she managed to drag all of us down the road and led us to the nearby Mall.

"I'm too young to die!" I yelled as Dawn had an evil glint in her eyes.

"I second that!" Misty agreed and tried to break free of Dawn's killer grip but it was no use.

"Oh come on girls!... and Nick. It won't be that bad!" Dawn said as the glint continued to shine brighter.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Nick said as they were nearing the Mall with ever single step they took.

Kathy sighed. "This will be one shopping trip that we might never forget." Melody nodded in response.

.× ▬▬▬▬[»_**To Be Continued **_«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

**Well? How was that? I don't think it was the best chapter that came into my mind but I'm hopping you enjoyed this chapter! I tried to update yesterday but some things came up and so I was unable to.**

**I will try to update every Saturday when I can! I hope that you will all continue supporting with my very first pokemon fic!**

**Before I forget… *Spins around throwing brownies everywhere* yummy treats for everyone!**

**If I get five reviews next time, I'll make you all delicious hot fudge ice creams!**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**~0~**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**( ya know what to do!) **


	4. Shopping trip trouble

**Hi people! I'm baaaack! This chapter is going to have quite a bit of battling scene… sort of… well yeah! So… I really don't know what to say right now… I'm just writing what comes to my mind… lalalalala… okay! There are going to be quite a lot of OCs in this chapter! OCs, you know who you are!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon =3 I only own the idea, Nick , Melody and a few random villains and stuff… =3**

.× ▬▬▬▬[»_**Silver petals and thorns **_«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

_Recap: __"Okay I'm ready! Lets go girls! And Nick. We'll go shopping for dresses and skirts and other accessories for the contest later on!" Dawn said as she managed to drag all of us down the road and led us to the nearby Mall._

"_I'm too young to die!" I yelled as Dawn had an evil glint in her eyes._

"_I second that!" Misty agreed and tried to break free of Dawn's killer grip but it was no use. _

"_Oh come on girls!... and Nick. It won't be that bad!" Dawn said as the glint continued to shine brighter._

"_I have a bad feeling about this…" Nick said as they were nearing the Mall with ever single step they took._

_Kathy sighed. "This will be one shopping trip that we might never forget." Melody nodded in response._

_**[=3 Normal POV =3]**_

"Are we done yet?" May asked slumping further down into her chair in front of one of the dressing rooms.

"May, we've only been here for twenty minutes and you're acting as if we've been here for years!" Dawn's voice came from inside the dressing stall. The shifting of clothes could be heard from inside the dressing stall.

"But it does feel like years!" May exclaimed as she let out a heavy sigh.

Melody was sitting next to Nick who had been listening to his I-pod for the past fifteen minutes. They were waiting for Dawn and Kathy outside the stalls. Nick had Kathy's Snivy on his lap and they both had similar expressions on their faces: Bored. To. Death.

Dawn had quickly rushed them into the Mall, found a shirt she thought was perfect and rushed into a changing room. Kathy shrugged and examined a shirt she found on a rack before picking it up and walking towards another stall with a few shirts in her arms.

Misty was sitting in one of the chairs with her head resting on the palm of her hand. She looked as if she was staring off into space. she had been looking at a couple of magazines that were on a table near the chair she was sitting on, but quickly became bored and put the magazine down.

"Okay! I'm done! I'm going to come out and you guys tell me what ya think!" Dawn's voice rang out of the stall startling everyone who was outside. She came out wearing a shirt that made May and Misty laugh. Not that it was bad. It's just that the logo of the shirt was 100% true, in light pink letters with a hot pink background, the logo had said 'Pretty in Pink'.

"Wow Dawn. That shirt really does match you!" Misty said stifling her giggles.

"Yeah it really suits you." Melody said with a small grin on her face.

Nick didn't even look up from his I-pod. He just sat there scrolling down a bunch of random songs while he had the volume on loud enough for Melody to hear, who was sitting right next to him. And I mean she could hear the lyrics clearly from the small distance they had between them.

Melody nudged him and he paused the song to look at her. She jerked her thumb at Dawn and Nick changed the direction of his head to look at Dawn. He grimaced once he saw her. "Too much pink." He said bluntly before playing a different song on his I-pod. Dawn gasped and glared at him.

"A girl could never wear too much pink!" she exclaimed while glaring daggers at his head.

Nick shrugged and went back to searching for the right song. Melody rolled her eyes and smiled apologetically at Dawn.

"Sorry about his behavior. He hates the color pink since a girl back home who had a crush on him wore an exaggerating amount of pink. She would not show mercy when it comes to showing her affections towards him." She laughed lightly as a scowl formed on Nick's face.

"Tch… I didn't like her and I never will." He said turning away from Melody and glaring at the wall.

"I heard that she is in this region now and that she is out to find only the most cutes pokemon and clothing. We might even see her here at the Mall!" Melody said in Nick's ear with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Nick spun around to knock some sense into Melody but she had already gotten up and across the room. '_Damn that girl can move fast!' _he thoughtas he charged after the younger brunette who was giggling while skipping into the girl's clothing section.

Soon enough they came rushing back with a few dresses, shirts, pants, skirts and other garments with Nick trailing behind her with a couple of neat shirt and two pairs of jeans. They picked out the clothing pretty quickly because by the time the returned Kathy had already exited the stall with a black shirt that read '_I look good in green but better in black' _written in forest green.

"Wow Jamie! You look great in that! I think you should buy it!" Melody exclaimed skipping over to Kathy to examine her shirt more closely.

Nick rolled his eyes as he watched Melody admire the shirt Kathy had on while Kathy grinned back at her. At that moment Ash, Brock, Max, Drew and Kenny came walking along and spotted them inside the store. They decided to go in to greet them.

"Hey guys! Nice to know you're still walking among the living." Ash joked scratching the back of his head.

"Thank goodness that you guys came! I thought I was never going to make it out alive!" Nick cried dramatically. "Hanging with a bunch of girls isn't my style." He finished shrugging off the glares that the girls were throwing at him. All accept Melody who just rolled her eyes.

"Well you don't seem to have a problem when you hang out with Melody or Jamie." Max pointed out narrowing his eyes at Nick.

"Because Mel-Mel," he grabbed Melody in a headlock and messed with her hair while she tried to squirm out of his grip. "Is fun to mess with. On the other hand, Jamie over here is always threatening me and trying to beat the crap out of me, so I don't really consider her as a girl." He finished eyeing Kathy who had just come out of the stall back into her normal clothes.

She had overheard their conversation and dark aura was forming around her body. "_Nick…" _she said icilyas she took out a random baseball bat and started hitting the bat against her palm lightly. "See what I mean." Nick said calmly as Kathy approached him slowly. "Now if you please excuse me…" he grabbed Melody and started using her as a human shield.

He ran around making everyone laugh. Melody was being dragged against her will and Kathy running after them with the bat. May sweat dropped upon seeing how they're 'playing' was scaring away customers.

Melody finally managed to calm the two and the returned to the group who were waiting for Dawn to finish buying her clothes. "Oh that reminds me. I'll be right back!" Melody said rushing off towards the clothing section again.

She appeared again with several bags of clothing in her hands. "Okay let's get going!" she said walking out. Kathy looked at her weirdly while Nick just followed behind silently. She had a very small amount off bags compared to Dawn who had about six in each of her hands. Melody only had three and said that the clothes was for the three of them. Nick, Kathy and her.

"You guys want to go to the food court? 'cause I'm starving!" Ash cried out pointing towards the food court. He and May rushed forward running toward their favorite food lines and they all agreed to met at one of the tables at the center of the food court.

Melody, Nick and Kathy excused themselves to go look for a phone. "We have to make a call to someone first." Kathy had said leading Melody and Nick out of the food court.

**[=3 Kathy's POV =3]**

We walked out quickly to look for a phone. We needed to make an urgent call and we also needed to switch the pokemon we had for our real pokemon. We were just borrowing some pokemon from some friends and we needed to return them now that the time limit was up.

Once we found the phone I dialed a specific number and waiter for someone to show up on the screen to answer our call. A girl that looked as if she had just woken up, answered the call. She glanced at us while rubbing her purple colored eyes with her brown hair a complete mess. When she looked at us her sleepiness went away and she started talking a mile a minute.

"Kathy! Mely! Nicky!" she exclaimed grinning ear to ear. Even though it was only 4:30 in the afternoon, the girl still had on her PJs.

"I haven't been able to talk to you guys 'cause Ella keeps telling me to study and if I don't, she said she'll make me go to piano classes and she'll kick me out of the track team." She said while a pout came onto her face.

"Nice to see you too, Sachiko." I said simply. I never thought she'd be the one to answer the phone. They had school today and she was still in bed.

"Sachiko? What are you still doing in bed? Doesn't the middle school section have school today? "Melody asked bringing a finger to her bottom lip. She and Sachiko went to the same junior high section since they were both girls and were younger than fifteen. She was only a year older than Melody.

"Nope! We had a day off today because someone blew up the since lab and filled the school with this weird greenish goop." Sachiko responded and wiggled her fingers around to make her point.

Melody blinked and let out a short laugh. "That someone wouldn't be you by any chance?" Nick asked some of a statement instead of a question. He had a wide smirk across his face and tried to cover up his chuckle.

Sachiko blinked a few times before smiling sheepishly. "I accidently spilled the wrong chemical into the mixture when I tripped in chemistry… it blew up… BUT IT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!" she exclaimed. Just then a Newspaper collided with her face and she fell backwards.

"SHUT UP WILL YOU! YOU'RE WAY TOO LOUD!" Cried a voice not too far away. It sounded like it was coming closer. I sighed knowing exactly whom the voice belonged to.

"Ow… Pav don't be so mean. I'm talking to the Relic Song Trio here." She whined stomping her foot on the ground childishly. Pav, who was standing there with an irritated look on her face, quickly walked up to see if what Sachiko had said was true.

Pav was the oldest one on the team but she didn't represent any legendary pokemon. She was the one in charge of taking care of the younger girls.

Pav was silly at times but knew when to get to work. She was more mature and easily irritated. I met her when The Leader presented her as new member of the group about six years ago. She was the third member of the team found, the first one being me and the second one Sachiko.

"Kathy? Hey what's up? I haven't seen you in while now. Ya got something to report to us?" she asked pushing Sachiko out of the way. Sachiko pouted but moved away.

"Pav, the sky is up." I said smartly making her roll her eyes. "And yes we do have a few thing to report." I continued seeing that more people were now entering the picture. They waved and we waved back but none of them dared interrupt me with this kind of business at hand.

"We found the girl that is supposed to be the owner of the fire amulet. She has quite a connection with the Prince of the Sea, Manaphy. There's a problem though, she won't let us explain everything and she won't come with us unless she tells her friends but we can't let her do that." I stated.

"Well that is quite a big problem." Ella, another girl who was the same age as Nick and Sachiko, fourteen years old. She looked similar to Sachiko in the eye category but only that her eyes are a lighter shade of purple. She had long Black hair instead of Brown like Sachiko.

"So would you guys mind helping us with this one? When could you guys come over to help out?" Nick asked glancing around making sure no one was eavesdropping.

"We might drop by latter this day or maybe tomorrow. It'll take quite a while to get there." Sachiko answered looking at the clock on the wall.

"Oh, hey can you please do me a favor and send me my normal pokemon? I'm switching back to my own pokemon." Melody said taking out a few poke balls from her backpack.

"Uh sure. Would you like all of them or just the normal ones you use on missions?" Pav asked taking out a box that had 'Melody' written in cursive.

"The mission ones. I have a feeling that things are going to get rough latter on." She answered as she placed her poke balls in the deposit box to switch them out.

"Hey Melody, would you like Meloetta on your team too. She has been bugging us all day asking where are you and that she wanted to ask you something. Would you like me to send her too?" Pav asked pointing at a Meloetta at the back of he room who was waving it's arms around saying hi.

Melody smiled and nodded. "Yes please." Pav also nodded in response and returned Meloetta inside her poke ball.

"Okay. They're on their way they should be there… now!" Pav said as a bright light glowed in the transfer box. Inside there was her three new poke balls.

"Hey I'm gonna switch out too." Nick said taking out a few poke balls from his pants pocket. He put three poke balls in the box and three came to him. He smiled as he took them out of the transfer box.

I sighed and smiled too. "Me too. I'm switching too." I put in two poke balls and the white light flashed again before my regular pokemon were there in their poke balls. I smiled and when I grabbed them, one of them opened and out came a Kirlia.

She greeted Snivy with a wavy and a pat on her back. They had been friends for a while now. They got along better than the rest of my pokemon.

"Okay, see you guys latter or tomorrow!" Sachiko said as the screen turned black.

Our teams were now complete. I had my team of four which consisted of My Snivy of course, Kirlia, Ponyta and Pidgeotto.

Melody's team was formed up by Her Plusle, Cherubi, Skarmory, Meloetta and Misdreavus.

And Nick's team was His Minun, Rhydon, Weavile and Zorua.

We were ready to go. This was going to be quite a day. We always had different pokemon that were not our own but since this day we might have to admit everything to May's friends we might as well have our own pokemon while we do it. Melody and Nick ran right ahead of me to the food court. There was a loud Banging noise that caused them to run.

**[=3 Normal POV =3]**

By they time we got there, A girl with Pink eyes and black hair was holding May by the shirt collar while a bunch of men were holding on to Drew, Ash, Max, Misty, Kenny, Dawn and Brock. They were struggling to get free but were failing miserably.

The girl turned to look at us but focused her eyes on Nick then smiled and shoved May to another man in black. She walked up to Nick who seemed really nervous. Melody was glaring at the girl they all knew. She was wearing a pink skirt, with a black shirt, with a pink jacket and pink flats on her feet.

"Hello love." She addressed Nick who was inching away from her with every step she took towards him. "How are you sweetie? Did you already ditch that Melody girl you were always with?" she asked with a voice full of sugar. Too much sugar.

Melody cleared her voice catching the attention of the girl in front of Nick. "I'm right here you know. What are you doing here Lily?" Melody asked narrowing her eyes at the pink eyes girl.

Lily scoffed and turned to look at Melody. "What do you think I'm doing here?" she snapped. "I'm here to visit my beloved Nicky." She cooed putting a hand of Nick's cheek.

A vein popped on Melody's head. She always hated it when Jacky called Nick 'Nicky'. Only she and Nick made the promise. Nick didn't like it either. Her glared at Lily and slapped her hand away from his face.

"I've told you more than a million times! Don't call me Nicky!" he snapped at her his glare getting more intense. Lily hardly seemed fazed by his glare and walked up to Melody and grabbed Melody's amulet with the treble clef on it.

Melody gasped and tried to push her away but Lily grabbed her hands and pinned them behind her back as she shoved Melody to the ground. "Melody Kathy yelled out as she tried to get near Lily but only got caught by another guy in black. Kathy grabbed the man's arm flipping him successfully.

Nick punched a guy in the stomach and flipped him over his back and onto the man Kathy flipped. Melody was struggling on the floor with Lily on her. She was never he one to use brute force like Kathy, Nick and the other girls back home. Their leader had taught her how to pressure point instead of physical punched or kicks.

Melody rolled over as Lily was about to punch her face. Lily growled and tried to get her to hold still. Melody had gotten her left arm free and hit Lily on the shoulder where she knew her blood would stop flowing only for a few minutes. She took this time to flip Lily over her and now she had her pinned to the ground.

"I repeat, what are you doing here Lily? I know you didn't just come to see Nick! You wanted something else too, didn't you?" Melody was trying to keep a squirming Lily to hold still. "You came here for the Fire amulet right?" Melody's voice becoming softer.

Lily stopped squirming for a moment before shoving Melody off of her. "So what! I know I was supposed to be the one to be a part of the team! Not you! Only because you befriended Meloetta you got the treble clef Amulet! That's do not fair!" she screamed.

"That's why Aden gave me a Dark Amulet. He said it'll help me get revenge on you all…" she laughed darkly before sending out a Litwick. "Litwick, Use Fire spin!" she ordered the ghost pokemon.

Melody stiffened and shut her eyes close. She awaited the impact but felt herself being listed off the ground by someone. She opened her eyes and she found herself in Nick's arms. He winced when he felt her dig her nails into his arms. She was trembling but still managed to smile at Nick silently thanking him.

"The battle is on!" called out a voice from behind them. They turned to see Ella, Sachiko and Pav with all their pokemon out battling other pokemon.

"Looks like we got here just in time." Said Sachiko cheerfully. Helping everyone get out of the evil men's grasp.

.× ▬▬▬▬[»_**To Be Continued **_«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

**Well what did you think? It was the longest chapter so far! I'm so happy things are starting to get exciting! Or maybe not yet… but still!**

**And as I promised I updated today! And today id Saturday! Yay! Free Hot fudge ice cream for all! *Starts to hand out the ice cream to all the reviewers.***

**If you want more information on Ella, Pav and Sachiko you can go on my profile for a little description. **

**Next time I'll give out Turkeys! Since thanks giving is coming up soon!**

**Five reviews please!**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**~o0o~**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**(you know what to do! :D)**


	5. Ella Pav and Sachiko

**Hello everyone! I would like to inform you all that will be out of school November 23! I'm so happy! And I haven't failed any subject! Which is a good thing, because I really thought I'd fail math. Good thing I didn't! I'm super happy that I when I heard my grade I jumped in the air and yelled out 'Whoo!' everyone thought I was crazy :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon! Only Melody and Nick! Every OC belong to their respectful owner! =3**

.× ▬▬▬▬[»_**Silver petals and thorns **_«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

_Recap:__ "The battle is on!" called out a voice from behind them. They turned to see Ella, Sachiko and Pav with all their pokemon out battling other pokemon._

"_Looks like we got here just in time." Said Sachiko cheerfully. Helping everyone get out of the evil men's grasp._

**[o.O Normal POV O.o]**

Everyone was now staring at the three new girls that had just Joined the 'party.' They stood there for a bit longer just staring at each other. Ella started to get annoyed by the sudden awkward silence that continued to go on.

Sachiko broke the awkward silence, getting impatient of waiting for the guys to make their move on them. "Hey, Can we go Ninja on them now?" she asked tapping her foot on the tiled floor.

The two girls behind her shrugged and Pav punched a random guy who was standing next to her in the gut. Hard. He crumpled to the floor and rolled around groaning out of pain. The men grimaced at the sight of their teammate rolling on the floor like that, but it also caused their blood to boil. They were about to strike again when the sound of hands clapping stopped them.

"Very well Lady Paviella." The voice said darkly, coming from the shadows.

"Steven…" Pav sneered as she narrowed her eyes in the direction where the voice was coming from.

A man about forty-five came out of the dark shadows with a smirk plastered on his face. Kathy, Nick, Pav, Ella and Sachiko gathered in a group and got into a fighting stance in front of May and her friends while Melody helped untie the ones that were still tied up.

The man, Steven, walked towards the group with that smirk still plaster on his face. The group gave Melody a sad, knowing look that she was unaware of. She was helping Drew out of the roped they had tied him up with. Drew looked at Melody and narrowed his green eyes at her. Melody noticed this and was beginning to get a bit nervous.

"I've seen you somewhere before." He began. "When I was younger… I don't remember but I've seen you somewhere, I just know it." He said looking in her eyes.

Melody's green eyes changed to blue out of confusion. Her action made Drew's eyes widen when he noticed her eyes change color. Melody also had to admit that he had also looked familiar to her. Drew kept thinking that he has seen eyes like that when he was younger.

"What's the name of your mom and dad?" Drew asked in a rushed tone. He really wanted to find out why she looked so familiar to him. Not knowing things was just killing him from the inside.

Melody began to back away as she answered his question. "I-I don't remember. I lost my memory when I was younger and I forgot everything about my family… I could only remember my sister…" Melody trailed off as she gave Drew a sad smile before rushing off knowing that Drew was still staring at her.

"Hey Mel! Think fast!" Ella shouted as she threw a long and skinny metallic object at Melody who stumbled with it to keep it in her hands.

"M-my flute? Why did you bring it with you Ella? It could get damaged out here." Melody said as she began to examine the flute she has had for a long time now.

"It's your new flute. Pav said she had a few modifications done to the flute so that you could use a grass flute without changing flutes. She said the songs that you grandmother taught you when you were little are songs able to connect to a pokemon soul." Ella stated as she shrugged.

Melody nodded remembering seeing her grandmother right after the fire burning incident. She had said something like that. That some songs were able to connect with the souls of the pokemon. Her cousin, Alice, (Alice, from the rise of Darkrai) had taught her the 'oracion' which means 'prayer' in Spanish.

"I think Pav told me to bring you flute because she wanted o try out the new flute." Ella eyed Pav and Kathy who were talking to Steven or threatening him or something similar to that. Sachiko and Nick were keeping a sharp eye on them at the back of the room.

Suddenly, Steven took out a poke ball and tossed it in the air. An Alakazam emerged from the poke ball and Steven grabbed Kathy by the arm forcing her forward. He had her in a tight grip while she kicked and struggled to get out of his grip.

"Let's continue this outside, shall we?" Steven smirked. Kathy's Snivy rushed forward and jumped on Kathy's shoulder before Steven gave out an order o his Alakazam. "Alakazam, Teleport" he ordered and his pokemon obeyed.

They disappeared and Lily and the men in black took this as an order to retreat as well. Nick and Sachiko where nowhere to be found, as they had slipped into the shadows to find the location of Steven and Kathy.

Pav turned to melody and grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her a bit. "Melody, I want you to take Kathy's Kirlia and teleport to the location that Nick and Sachiko give you. You are to wait for my signal before you play the song 'Perish song', understood?" Pav said looking Melody straight in the eye.

Melody nodded and went over to Kirlia who was patiently waiting near a window. Just as Kirlia was about to use teleport, Melody felt a tap on her shoulder and when she turned around it turned out to be May.

"I'm coming with you." She said firmly. The bright fire of determination was glowing in her eyes. This is why she was the fire amulet. Actually nobody had a specific reason to have one of the amulets, the main reason was that the amulets chose their owners.

Melody looked unsure and turned to Pav and Ella. They shrugged and nodded. "She's one of us now, might as well let her join in on the fun. Give her the amulet Mel." Ella finished with her hand forming thumbs up. Melody looked at them nervously because Kathy was usually the one to give the amulet to the new person, but her nervousness washed away.

Melody turned to May with a generous smile on her face. "Welcome to the team May Maple. I, Melody, am here to give you an Amulet, the Amulet of fire. But first you must accept the challenge, a challenge that consists on risking your life to helping pokemon in need. More specifically, the legendary pokemon. Do you accept the challenge?"

Melody finished as she pulled out the amulet from her skirt pocket. She held it in her hand and put it in front of her with her hand closed, she didn't want May to see until she knew her final answer. She knew some people who wanted the amulet because it 'looked good on them' as they put it.

May hesitated at first then she smiled at Melody who was looking at the floor shyly. Melody looked up just in time to see May nodding. "I accept the challenge" she whispered.

Melody smiled and gave her the amulet. As soon as May toughed it, the amulet started to glow and Melody took it back. She already knew that when May touched the amulet, it would start glowing. She didn't want to draw more attention to them as she noticed May's friends staring at them intensely.

"I'll give it to you later. We'll draw too much attention here." She whispered and dragged May over to an awaiting Kirlia. She nodded at Kirlia and Kirlia took this as a signal to teleport to the location that Nick had just sent her.

And then they were gone.

**[o.O Nick's POV O.o]**

I sighed as finally sent the location of that stupid, pervert man. He hadn't gone far, Just a few blocks down from the Mall. This was just great. He took Kathy captive out all the people. She would usually flip any guy that would come in a five foot radius of her, but that guy weighed a ton.

Sachiko and I were currently in a nearby tree spying on the pervert. He had some other guy holding Kitty's Snivy (:: kitty = Kathy :P Nick has nicknames for everyone!::) and Kathy was being tied to a tree. Seriously? A tree. Can't he think of a better way to keep people from moving.

Not that I mean he should drug her or anything like that, it's just that he's always tying people up. I sighed and looked towards Sachiko – or Squirrely – as I like to call her, sure we're the same age and stuff, but she's way more hyper than me so I call her squirrely.

Sachiko was looking downward glaring at a Mightyena who kept sniffing around the tree we are on. She was breaking branches and throwing them at a different spot to attract its attention. The Mightyena was getting more and more annoyed by the minute and this seemed to amuse Sachiko.

As she was about to throw another stick in another direction when one of the dudes working for the pervert, turned in our direction and look at us, well not exactly at us but at the leaves we were hiding behind. I took the stick out of Squirrely's hand. Squirrely looked at me with a confused expression.

"They're watching us." I whispered. "do you plan on throwing a stick while they're watching us?" I glared at her she smiled sheepishly.

I noticed Kathy take out a pocket knife and start cutting the ropes they tied on her. I face-palmed. They didn't even check her pockets! How dumb can these people get? I looked over at Sachiko who was smiling happily and she nodded. She flipped backwards and landed on a lower tree branch. She grabbed another stick and threw it even further than all the other times she had thrown it.

Intently, the Mightyena ran off barking in the direction she had thrown the stick. She smiled and jumped off the tree and made a beeline for the tree Kathy was ties to. I rolled my eyes and got up from the tree. I was about to jump to another tree when I spotted a flash nearby.

I looked down where the flash had come from and noticed it was Melody, Kirlia, Plusle and May. May even had the fire amulet tied around her neck. Melody must have given it o here when I left with Sachiko. I smirked and decided to scare them.

I jumped down from the tree and made my way to their location. "This is going to be fun…" I said out loud as I snickered and made my way towards them. When I was close enough, I reached out to grab Melody by the waist and I covered her mouth. She tried to scream but it was muffled into my hand.

She ended up bringing her leg up to her stomach then using much force to hit my weak spot. Good thing I let her go or else I would be feeling that for a few days. She was about to begin an argument with me until a bubble beam came from a location not too far away.

Melody took out a flute from her backpack and she glared at me. "you're lucky this time Nick. Next time you won't be so lucky." She said as she started o climb a tree with her flute ready in her hands.

I shrugged and followed her up the tree taking Kirlia on my back since we didn't have her poke ball. As soon as I helped May get up to the top branch, Melody took out a poke ball in a ball capsule on her special amulet of the treble clef. I could just tell what pokemon she was going to call out just by looking at the seal. It was not going to be a pretty song.

"Help me out on this one Misdreavus." She said calmly.

The dark bluish-green ghost-like Pokémon, Misdreavus came out of a poke ball with a bubble seal on it, lots of blue bubbles floating in random directions. Misdreavus floated next to Melody. Melody smiled and gave it a small pat on the head. I know Melody keeps her most treasured pokemon around her neck like a necklace on the amulet she has.

The other pokemon she had around her neck was a Cherubi she only uses for pokemon contests. She never sends it out for battle unless it's a complete emergency. She took out her flute and put it near her mouth.

"Misdreavus, use Perish song." She said quietly as she prepared to blow into the flute to sing the horrible sounding song. It was going to be used to confuse all the pokemon, minus the ones that had eaten special pokemon food that doesn't affect it or if they're in their own poke balls.

As soon as Melody blew the first note on the flute, Misdreavus also started singing along. May and I had to cover our ears to avoid the horrible song. Misdreavus was starting to flinch, this meant that the song was really working and was starting to damage all the pokemon in the area.

A group of Swello started to fly in the opposite direction of the awful sound. A bunch of pokemon cries filled the air as they all fled the scene. Melody started to get dizzy from playing the song without any thing covering her ears. Good thing the song was just about to end.

Just as the song finished Misdreavus landed on Melody's head, worn out from using such a powerful song for a whole minute straight. Yeah it was only used for a minute but Misdreavus had to take damage while it sung.

Melody was panting for air and rubbing her temples as she tried to get rid of a headache she was currently battling with. She groaned as she slid of the tree with her Misdreavus still on her head. She wobbled as she landed on the floor but managed to stay standing.

"L-let's go. We have to help Kathy get out." She said making her way towards the tree Kathy was tied up to. Kathy looked at us calmly and she smiled when she saw May. I went up to her and finished untying the ropes around her.

"Why weren't you affected by the song?" May asked looking confused.

"I've heard it every time Melody practices at home. After a few months I finally got used to it. But trust me; every single time she played it, she always managed to knock out some pokemon. It was quite a sight to see. She always ends up getting headaches in the end." Kathy said with a small laugh.

"Please, no more talking… more walking." Melody said weakly as she began to walk away from the group with Misdreavus and Plusle right behind her.

I smirked and began laughing as she almost ran into a tree. She turned to give me a blank expression before squinting her eyes at me then point a finger at me. "Hey nick… why are there three of you?" she said obviously confused.

Kathy couldn't help but let out a small laugh as Melody said that. The girl has been playing the same song for months but the same effects are still on her. May also began to smile as she ran up to Melody to help her steady herself.

"Guys, it's not funny…" Melody whined and began walking again. She finally snapped back to her senses after a while and began running in the direction of the road. We followed close behind her as she ran into the road and pushed Ella out of the way from an incoming solar beam.

"Nice to see you guys finally show up." Ella said after she got off the ground. "We could use a little more help." She replied as she punched a man in the face.

"Yeah, send out your pokemon to help out." Ash shouted while she ordered Pikachu to use thunderbolt on another pokemon who was attacking.

"We never do get a break do we…?" I said taking out a few poke balls and tossing them in the air. "Come on guys, time to kick some butt again." A few flashed were seen and my awesome pokemon were out and ready to take charge and fight.

"I think Misdreavus is going to sit this one out. She's still drained from using parish song. I'll send everyone else to help out." Melody said taking off the last ball she had around her neck and few from her pocket. " Everyone it's time to help!" she yelled as she released all of her pokemon.

Kathy smiled and silently called out her pokemon. That smile turned into a smirk as she cracked her knuckles. "Oh this is going to be fun."

.× ▬▬▬▬[»_**To be continued **_«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

**Sorry for the late update. I was busy getting ready for final exams and when I remembered, it was too late for me o update on time… I hope you guys can forgive me… please review… 5 reviews like always please…**


	6. Battle finally over?

**Hello again! Guess what? I went to see a movie on Wednesday! My uncle got me a DSi! And I got to meet four new cousins! This week has been pretty cool! =D well let's do the disclaimer shall we? ME IS HAPPY! (Typo on purpose x3)**

**Disclaimer: Me do not own pokemon! Only Melody and Nick (I made them up =P) and the OCs belong to their creators 8D (Again on purpose XP)**

**Oh and everyone now has six pokemon by the way. I just wanted to give you guys a heads up.**

.× ▬▬▬▬[»_**Silver petals and thorns **_«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

_Recap:__ "We never do get a break do we…?" I said taking out a few poke balls and tossing them in the air. "Come on guys, time to kick some butt again." A few flashed were seen and my awesome pokemon were out and ready to take charge and fight._

"_I think Misdreavus is going to sit this one out. She's still drained from using parish song. I'll send everyone else to help out." Melody said taking off the last ball she had around her neck and few from her pocket. " Everyone it's time to help!" she yelled as she released all of her pokemon._

_Kathy smiled and silently called out her pokemon. That smile turned into a smirk as she cracked her knuckles. "Oh this is going to be fun."_

**[*Q* Normal POV *Q*]**

Melody had sent out her six pokemon. Like always her Plusle, a Cherubi, Azumarill, Skarmory, Misdreavus (who was sitting out) and her Eevee. She ran to Max who was hiding behind a wall and at the same time calling out orders to Munchlax. He looked at her with a confused look.

"Shhh! Don't speak." Melody warned as she followed Nick around some trees with Misdreavus on her head, Cherubi leaping from tree to tree and Eevee right next to her on the ground. She always took her smaller pokemon with her. except Plusle who was on Skarmory's back flying around aiming her electric moves randomly.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Max hissed and followed the two.

"No, Max! It's too dangerous for you to follow us here." Melody whispered turning around and shooting him a concerned look.

"Yeah, she's right. Go back to your group. Help them off over there. We have some unfinished business to take care of…" Nick trailed off as he spotted a figure moving in the bushes.

"Hey Mel, I think he's here… Weavile, can you go see who it might be? Don't get spotted." Nick ordered his Weavile as he hid behind a tree pulling Melody and Max with him. Weavile nodded and went on his new mission.

Nick, Melody and Max waited for a while and after a few minutes of waiting Weavile came back and nodded. Nick scowled and Melody looked worried. "So the bastard decided to show his face, huh?" Nick said through gritted teeth.

"Nick!" Melody hissed and glared at him. "Don't call him that… he never meant to switch sides…" she looked away with a nostalgic feeling engulfing her mind.

"Who?" Max asked confused. No one ever told him anything and he was sick and tired of it. "Who is _'he'_? why does Nick dislike him so much?" he asked raising his voice.

Melody looked at Nick who was glaring at a tree and if looks could kill, that poor tree wouldn't be here by now. Melody glanced at Nick before opening her messenger bag and pulling out a picture. The pictures had three little kids making peace signs and laughing. Two boys and a girl. The girl in the middle and the two boys on either side of her.

The girl had shoulder length light brown hair that was really curly. She had her eyes closed and she had a big smile on her face as she had both of her hands making peace signs. She was wearing a white and light green dress that reached her knees. She had a white ribbon in her hair and white flats.

Both of the boys had an arm wrapped around the shorter girl. The boys looked about ten while he girl looked around nine.

The boy on her right side had dark brown hair and a pair of green eyes. He was winking at the camera with a smirk on his face and had a poke ball in his free hand. He had on a pair of dark pants and a blue polo shirt that was open to reveal a black undershirt. He had on a pair of black and blue sneakers.

The boy on her left side had black hair and amber eyes. He had one arm wrapped around the girl's shoulder and the other one was doing a two-fingered salute. He was smirking and had on a black shirt and a red jacket tied around his waist, a pair of blue jeans and red sneakers.

Melody looked up from the picture and smiled sadly. "This was Nicky's best friend, Jason. He was always playing jokes on the others with Nick…" Nick stiffened at the words 'best friend'.

"Then one day… when we figured out that he was part of the team, he gladly joined and was placed on our team. Nicky and I that is." She continued. "One day Steven-the man you saw at the food court- came up to him and convinced him to switch sides. He left our team and has been trying to kill Nick and I ever since…"

Nick turned around and glared at Melody. "I thought I told you to burn that picture." He hissed clearly upset. "That bastard had betrayed us and you still think he'll come back to us!" Nick sneered.

Melody blinked. Nick had never talked so harshly to her before. He was always teasing or tying to flirt with her. She lowered her head feeling awful. Misdreavus got off her head and floated near Nick being attracted to his negative energy.

Melody sighed as she watched her Misdreavus float around his head happily while he sulked. She reached for her flute and wondered if it could connect with human souls too. She picked up and started to play a melody that her grandma had taught her.

Nick seemed to calm down and he sat there silently as he listened to the notes that were being played. Her Eevee crawled onto her lap and rested her head on Melody's thigh. Cherubi sat next to Max as she listened quietly.

The battle going on seemed to have died down as the song continued to go on. The pokemon battling settled down and so did their trainers. When the song had stopped, everyone who was battling forgot what they were doing and left the field. Apparently they were being mind controlled.

Melody opened her eyes and noticed there was another person with them. She glanced at Nick who stared at the new person blankly. Melody got up and walked towards him. Nick reached out to her to pull her back but she was now out of reach.

"…Melody…" the kid whispered. He had black hair and amber eyes. Max's eyes widened when he realized that the kid a few meters away from them was the boy from the picture.

Melody walked straight ahead while looking at her feet, shadows covered her eyes. Then when she was only a few feet away from him, she ran at him and talked him to the ground. "Jason!" she cried with tears in her eyes.

Jason wrapped his arms around her waist as he hit the ground. Nick had jumped to his feet when she talked him. Max kept glancing at the picture and back at Jason. Nick walked near them and narrowed his green eyes at the amber eyed boy and the girl in his arms.

"What are you doing?" he yelled as he yanked Melody back up towards his chest. Jason looked up at Melody and Nick. His expression softened when he looked at Melody but he didn't feel right. He was a traitor. Nick would never let him forget that.

"I heard her playing the flute and noticed that everyone had calmed down so I came to investigate." Jason answered staring at Nick who managed to get Melody over his shoulder. She struggled to get down but after a while she gave up.

"Put me down Nicky…" Melody said softly. Nick ignored her and glared at Jason. "Why did you betray us Jason?" Nick asked.

Jason stiffened and made up a lie. "that's none of your business." He started to walk away but Melody's voice stopped him "Wait! Don't leave yet… I haven't seen you in six months and last time I saw you, you were fighting with Nick…"

Nick finally let her go and she walked towards him. "Why did you betray us?" she asked quietly. She looked determined to find out why. Max and Nick were looking at him intensely, waiting for his answer.

Jason was just about to open his mouth an answer when a masculine voice was heard throughout the area. "Jason! Where the hell are you, Brat?" he voice sounded angry and that made Jason stiffen. He looked back at his old friends and noticed that Nick had pulled Melody away from him and urged her to climb a tree.

Max helped her up. Misdreavus was floating around again, Eevee was sitting on the branch and Cherubi was being carried by Nick. He let out a breath of relief and turned to the man who had called upon him. "Yes sir?" he asked lazily.

"Steven has been looking for you! Where have you been?" the man asked harshly.

"I thought I saw someone come over here so I came to investigate sir." He said covering for Max, Melody and Nick.

A loud slap was heard. Followed by a soft gasp and someone falling on the ground. The man had slapped Jason. Melody could not believe it. She covered her mouth as Jason landed on the ground with a loud 'THUD'. Nick winced and Max just stared wide eyed.

"Stop playing around while you're on a mission! You don't even help out! You are worthless and always will be! When you finally get killed no one will note the difference! We'll just laugh and probably be better off without you! You dirty piece of-" his sentence was cut short when a a foot collided with his skull.

Melody could not take it anymore. Jason was one of her best friends despite him betraying them all. She still had faith in him. Her body moved on its own and she jumped off the tree and landed on the ground ever so softly. She had gotten on her hands with both feet in the air as one of them hit him at the side of the head.

She was furious. She would never let anyone hurt her friends. "How dare you hurt him!" she exclaimed putting herself in front of Jason who stared at her wide eyed. "How could you just hit him like that? he's younger than you and you show no mercy!" she screamed as Kathy, Ella, Pav and the rest came running towards them.

Ella was just about to step out to help her best friend when Nick held her back. "Don't get yourself dragged into this situation."He said coldly. Ella pulled her arm free and glared at Jason. She was confused and annoyed.

"How can we NOT help her? She can hardly defend herself when we practice, why do you think she will do so now?" She exclaimed while pointing at Melody.

"That's because she came from a high class family who never let her do anything that would hurt her. But she insisted one day that they let her learn personal defense and they agreed to show her." he said without emotion. "She learned how to pressure point and how to stop the blood from flowing through the body. She could basically kill a person with just touching a part of their body."

Ella stood there silently. She glanced at Melody who was standing in a strange fighting stance. Her right hand was stretched outward almost pointing at the man, while her left hand was raised higher and next to her ear. (Something like Hinata's fighting stance. Hinata Hyugga from Naruto.)The man raised a brow at her stance. He laughed and she glared at him.

"You think you can win against me, little girl? You, a puny little girl who is part of the RM academy*? I've heard about you. The girl who owns the treble clef amulet. The girl who lost her sister and her parents in a fire." Melody grimaced as he said that. "The girl who is afraid of fire types. The girl who can't protect herself and needs her friends to always back her up." He laughed more openly and she dropped her stance. She looked at the ground.

"… You're right…" she said bitterly as she raised her head. "I am weak, useless. I am afraid of fire types. I am the weakest member of the team… And… I AM the reason my sister is in a coma…" her eyes had a strange pick glow to them.

"Now, now. Don't be so negative. If you join us, we'll give you the power to be the strongest. The power to be fearless. The power to bring your sister back." The man tempted. "Come now girl. We'll help you." He stretched out his hand and Melody walked forward with a blank expression.

Jason's eyes widened and he ran towards Melody. "Melody don't!" he screamed as he talked her to the ground. Ella ran towards the two on the ground and looked at Jason with confused eyes.

Jason picked up Melody bridle- style while her eyes looked lifeless and pinkish around her now blue-green eyes. "She's being hypnotized." He explained. Ella nodded and glared at the man who was smirking at the two who rushed in to help her.

"Why Jason," he said mockingly. "Why is it that you care so much about this girl? Are you in love?" he asked.

Jason looked away trying to hide his blush. "No, I'm not. Just leave them alone. Stick with the plan that Steven brought up." He said while turning to Ella. Melody's eyes were now their normal color and were half lidded. "Take care of her. she will have a four hour fever after she falls asleep." He stated.

Ella nodded and grabbed Melody from him to carry her piggy-back style. Unknown to the rest, Jason had slipped a small object into her pocket. He turned away from them and walked ahead of he man who had slapped him just moments before.

Ella returned o the group and nodded as her team ran to her to check on Melody. They agreed to find the nearest pokemon centre to rest up for the night. Just as Jason had warned, after Melody closed her eyes, her face turned a light pink color and her head started to burn up.

"Let's go guys. We have to get to the pokemon centre before her fever worsens." Replied Kathy, leading the group out of the forest with Melody's pokemon trailing behind them.

"Hey wait!" May called out. "Why don't you stay with us? There are like about three extra rooms in the beach house. There are two beds in each room so you guys might be sharing rooms but you'll definitely be able to sleep comfortable." She finished brightly.

"We wouldn't want to be a bother…" Pav said smiling at the girl's kindness.

"It would be no bother at all." Drew said with a rare smile on his face. He did want to find out who Melody really was and why she was so familiar to him.

Sachiko smiled and bowed slightly since it came natural to her. She was part Japanese after all. "Thank you very much! No one has ever been so kind to us before." She smiled and straightened up and looked around.

"Don't you guys think we should use our flying pokemon to take us there faster?" she added with a finger on her chin. Everyone agreed and sent out their pokemon. Ella returned all Melody's pokemon except for Skarmory. He could take back to the beach.

Kathy, Melody, Nick and Ella rode on Skarmory while Pav and Sachiko rode on Pav's Pidgeot. All the others rode on their own pokemon and went back to the beach house.

**[*Q* At The Beach House *Q*]**

Melody opened her eyes to find herself in a unfamiliar room. She sat up so quickly that it caused her head to hurt badly. She felt dizzy and weak. She felt her face sticky with sweat and still a little pinkish due to the fever.

The door opened and she turned to see Ella, Dawn and May entering the room with a bowl of soup, a damp rag, and Melody's Eevee. They smiled as they saw Melody awake and alive. May walked towards her and gently pushed her back onto the bed.

"Lay back down. You need your rest Melody. Take I easy for a while." She said as she put the damp rag on her forehead which caused Melody to sigh at the nice feeling of the coldness meeting her hot forehead.

"Hey umm… Melody?" Ella spoke softly. "do you still think you can enter the pokemon contest tomorrow? Dawn said she already signed us up and I just wanted to know if you are still going to enter." She said slowly.

"…The contest…" Melody said softly thinking about it for a minute. "Oh, that contest. It's tomorrow right?" Melody looked up to see everyone exchange looks. She was confused and cocked her head to the side.

"…Melody… you slept through the afternoon and night. The contest is this afternoon." Dawn answered. Melody's eyes widened and she began to stutter.

"T-this afternoon? I-I didn't h-have a-any time to practice! I don't even have a partner yet! W-what am i-I going to do?" she said just above a whisper. Ella coughed and smiled.

"Well your best friend happens to be a coordinator too, you know. Maybe she can help you with that little problem of yours." Ella replied laughing a bit. Melody smiled and got up to hug Ella.

"Thanks Ella! You're the best!" she gushed out. "Now come on we have to practice before the contest begins! Lets go!" she exclaimed dragging Ella along with her Eevee happily chasing after them. They spent the next few hours practicing and picking out songs to rehearse.

'_This was the weirdest birthday party ever…' _thought May.

.× ▬▬▬▬[»_**To Be Continued **_«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

**So? How was it? Please tell me what you think! I would love it if you reviewed and even better if you guys point out my mistakes during the making of this chapter. Thank you all who have reviewed! I really enjoy reading all of the reviews you guys send me!**

**LuvAllPokemon and I became friends (I think…) over a mistake I had during the first chapter. She corrected me and now I have I new friend! (I think…)**

**I dedicate this chapter to ****Strands of Ivy and Sakura ****who was a new reviewer to this fanfic! I would also like to thank all of you who have read and reviewed my FIRST pokemon fanfic. I never thought it would get this much reviews…**

**Thank you all!**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

***Q***

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**(you know what to do!)**


	7. War of the Water

**Hi people! I'm back! I love you all! Thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy some of you decided to give me a few pointers on how to fix this Fanfic! I really appreciate it! I hope you all are enjoying my Fanfic! I don't think it's very good… but that won't stop me from updating! I would appreciate your honest reviews on how this Fic is turning out!**

**I would like to thank these AWESOME people:**

**Pokemoncontest1998: ****yeah… I know… I suck at making romantic parts (-_-') but I'll try really hard! Especially in the future when… you'll see….**

**Fprmr1: ****lol okay no spoilers! Well it's not really a love quarrel anymore. He just gets embarrassed easily. He is more like an older brother to her. but he'll end up doing something in future chapters that he WILL regret.**

**Strand of Ivy and Sakura: ****thanks for giving me that lecture! In a good kind of way! I really hope I get better at writing. I was always walking around with my head in the clouds when I get crazy ideas for FanFics. But none of them turn out so great…**

**LoveLoverGrl: ****okay… Love, love you****girl! Sorry couldn't resist! xD**

**Shadow Lilies: ****yes, I know I've been leaving them in the dark for a while now… this is the bad thing of my Fics… but I'll make them have some show time to themselves in this fic… well mostly May and Drew… (^o^') sort of… Hehehe**

**LuvAllPokemon: ****you're right! Bingo! You win! His family was threatened so he was forced to switch sides. Wow… in this chapter might happen what I told you before the SPOILER I told you… about… HEY YOU! YES YOU! YES YOU WHO IS READING THIS WHILE YOU'RE HOPING TO DIG OUT INFORMATION FROM US! I WON'T TELL UNTIL THAT CHAPTER COMES UP!**

**Okay… now that that's done, we'll be moving right along…**

**Mimi: Sweet Razzberry doesn't own anything! Only the random people she made up! The other OCs belong to their respective creators! **

**Moving along~!**

**The beginning chapters will no longer have re-caps. Instead they will be reveling a little about the past now.**

.× ▬▬▬▬[»_**Silver petals and thorns **_«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

_As light appeared in the world, so did the darkness. Pokemon and Humans lived peaceful lives together, helping each other out in difficult tasks, laughing among friends, enjoying the simple lives they had making them worthwhile._

_Then, everything changed when a child was born. A child that would lead the peaceful lives everyone knew into chaos. The child grew up to be cold hearted after his parents were killed in a wild pokemon rampage._

_He swore he would avenge his parents' death by finding a way to create a whole new world, where he would take control over and imprison every human and pokemon who lived in harmony together._

_He captured pokemon for his own greed. He used them to conduct experiments that sometimes led the pokemon to their deaths. The few that survived were turned into dark pokemon that would stop at nothing to destroy everything in their path._

_The legendary pokemon knew that they had to combine their forces to defeat the man who called himself 'The Pokemon Emperor', but they knew that they couldn't do it on their own. So they created seven Amulets of Hope._

_The Amulets were scattered across the world by the pokemon in hope of finding the seven chosen ones who would help stop the Emperor. After a few years of waiting for the chose ones to come, all of them were losing hope._

_Until one day a group of teenagers made their way to the castle of the Pokemon Emperor. They all had the Amulets tied around their neck. They fought their way into the main room of the castle until they were right outside his door._

_When they opened the door they found his body hanging from the fan that was on the ceiling. The Emperor had suicide himself… but no body knew that he had left something behind for someone else to find…_

**[8) Normal POV 8)]**

Dawn was busy using May as her personal dress up doll. She had been switching May's clothes for about two hours now. May was getting sick of it all. The theme of the contest was a dark theme, and Dawn was picking too many pink to make it look dark.

"Dawn," May whined. "this is great and all, but isn't it too girly to make it fit the theme?" Dawn stopped and looked at the clothes May had on. He red dress had too much frills for May's liking.

"Huh? Bu I think it looks good on you." Dawn said brightly.

"The theme is dark, Dawn. We are not going to show up on sage looking like a princess." May pointed out. They kept on discussing about their outfits until they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." they both said in unison.

The door opened to reveal Melody and Ella. They were still in their normal cloths and looked pretty confident. Ella was smirking while Melody just smiled. They looked at the two girls.

"h-hi. We just came to say good luck." Melody said looking at the ground. "Yeah, we'll see you guys later." Ella said giving May and Dawn a thumbs up.

"Thanks! Same to you guys! We better hurry up and decide what to wear before the contest starts. There's only two hours left! Come on May!" Dawn exclaimed, pushing May into the closet again.

Melody and Ella just laughed and decided to practice their routine again. It was a multi theme contest. First theme was dark, second theme was sort of Hurt/comfort and last was the happy theme.

The participants are supposed to create their own music video like performance. The pokemon will be doing the special effects while their trainers had to dance to their selected music.

These types of contests were pretty rare and only happen every seven years. There are no prizes though. People only do it for fun. Anyone can join and try to win a place in the top four.

May and Dawn finally agreed on an outfit and dashed outside to practice a little. When they got outside, they noticed Drew, Max, Ash and Nick talking and smirking at each other.

"They're up to no good…" Dawn said looking worriedly at the two girls who were lying under a tree not too far from them. They didn't seem aware of what the boy's were planning.

May was about to run in the direction of the boys demanding an explanation, when Dawn pulled her arm and motioned her to come follow her. May looked at her confused but decided to follow along with Dawn's plan.

They snuck behind the boys and tried to listen to their conversation. They could only make out words like "…they… trick… the past…" and a few other words that didn't make any sense if you tried to put them in a sentence.

"We're too far away!" Dawn hissed kneeling on all four trying to crawl a little closer to the two boys.

"Dawn wait!" May exclaimed as she tried to follow. She was having a hard time not stepping on any twigs or not to slip and roll down the hill blowing their cover.

Dawn stopped a few feet away from the boys and tried to listen again, but it seemed they already finished planning because what she heard was, "You understand the plan?"

Nick, Max, Ash (?) and Drew smirked evilly before getting out a bucket full of water balloons. May, who had just caught up with her saw the water balloons and looked confused, she turned to Dawn and noticed that her mouth was hanging open.

Dawn suddenly shot up from her kneeling position before running off in the direction of a nearby store. May panicked and ran- or more like stumbled- after the navy haired girl.

"Dawn this is no time to shop! We can shop later. Hey, what do you think Drew, Ash, Max and Nick are gonna go with those water balloons?" May asked entering the store.

Dawn ignored May and ran to a section of the store where they had beach toys. Dawn smirked at the sight of the latest model of the water guns. She picked up four and instructed May to do the same.

Dawn ran to counter and bought the eight water guns. She didn't even take the time to explain things to May as she ran out and headed to the location of the tree Melody and Ella were under.

They had spotted the group of boys only a few feet from the tree, each of them having water balloons in their hands. Dawn had already filled up the guns at a stream they had passed earlier.

May was completely confused as she followed Dawn like a lost puppy. Dawn finally turned to her with a mischievous grin on her face. "Hey May, you want to bring Drew's huge ego down a bit?"

May's eyes brighten and she nodded her head eagerly. "Okay this is how it's going to work…" Dawn began explaining everything while May finally realized what the water guns were for. "Do you understand the plan?"

May nodded with a smirk of her own on her face. They ran with four water guns. Two for May and two for Dawn. May had one of the guns tied with a piece of rope, so that it was hanging off her body, making it easier for her to run and aim.

"Fire!" Dawn yelled as she and May kneeled in front of the boys and shot them with the water guns. They looked surprised but quickly recovered and began throwing balloons at them. Some missed and some hit their targets.

Dawn shrieked as one landed on her head. May laughed and aimed again. But her target was nowhere to be found. She looked up and noticed a water balloon twice it's normal size coming down on her.

She landed on the floor and in a mud puddle. May got up gasping at her clothes. Her shirt had mud caked all over, her shorts had pieces of grass stuck to them and her shoed were all soggy from the water that had been absorbed.

Drew smirked and walked up to her. "I gave up wondering when you would get rid of your clumsiness." He said tossing a balloon up in the air only to land back on his hand.

May glared at him. Her cheeks turning a light shade of pink due to the humiliation. She was about to speak when a shot of water came from May's right (Drew's left). They turned to see Dawn standing with Melody and Ella.

May turned back to Drew with a smirk that reappeared on her face. "Looks like this war isn't over just yet _Andrew."_ May taunted as she skipped away.

Ella's hair was damp and sticking to her face like glue and Melody's pigtails were dropping a little, this indicated that they had been shot already. They laughed at May's clothes and May began to laugh with them.

And thus, the water war began. They fired at each other with no mercy, some of them slipping and falling down or crashing into one another due to the huge mud puddles that were being created. Shouts of encouragement could be heard as they slip or as they hit their targets.

May was happily running around (Don't run! You'll slip!) Trying to avoid attacks as she ran across the mud filled ground. She was after Drew who had managed to leave the group and was running at full speed around everyone else.

May had stubbornly chose him as her target. She was not as quick as him, but she knew better than to give up hope. She kept at it for a few minutes until she was finally running out of steam.

She was about to stop to take a break when Drew suddenly Turned around trying to avoid Melody who had decided to join in the chasing fun. Drew's sharp turn caused him to lose his balance a bit. May who tried to stop herself from crashing into Drew, did the exact opposite and lost her balance as she crashed head first into Drew.

The whole game crashed into a stop when they saw what had just happened in front of their very own eyes. Melody had covered her mouth as a soft gasp escaped her lips. She felt the guilt start building up on her.

There, in the center on the water war, was Drew on top of May with their lips locked together. Every pair of eyes was on them. Some were shocked to the point of fainting, some were smirking and giving out wolf whistles and some were just feeling embarrassed and looked away.

Melody was one who blushed and looked away. Drew quickly got off May and turned around o hid his blush. May stayed on the floor looking dazed. Dawn and Ella helped her up slowly.

Drew turned around abruptly and glared at May with a light pink color across his cheeks. "That meant nothing between us May! It was just an accident! Nothing more!" he yelled.

May just looked at the muddy floor for some reason feeling very disappointed. Her heart ached but she just couldn't find a reason on why it hurt so much. She looked up blankly and turned o walk away.

Melody knew that May might have a small crush on Drew seeing as she didn't react. She walked up to Drew who was a whole head taller than her. "It isn't her fault Drew! If there's anyone to blame t-then it would b-be me!" she yelled.

Melody looked at the ground blushing as she felt everyone's gaze on her. Even May looked back at them. She felt guilty. So guilty that it caused her to over react. Drew stopped glaring and looked at the girl who had yelled at him.

He finally remembered who she was. He felt his whole body turn into ice. "Melody Martinez…" he whispered witched caused her to look up. She looked surprised he knew her name.

"…H-how did you…?" she asked her eyes going wide.

At that moment Kathy, Misty and Pav decided to show up. They looked at everyone puzzled before putting that aside to inform them about a certain activity they were supposed to do.

"…Uh… sorry, I hate to be a party crasher… but the contest starts in fifty minutes." Kathy informed making every one tense up.

"The Contest!" Shouted the four girls who were going to participate. They all looked at each other before making a b-line to the showers. Melody turned to look at Drew once again before running after the other three.

'_How did he know my name' _she wondered.

**[8) *After Changing* 8)]**

Melody and Ella were waiting patiently for their names to be called out. They were both dressed in black and white striped shirts with the words 'Heartbreakers' written on a red broken heart. The sleeves of the shirt were hanging a little bellow her shoulders revealing a white tank top underneath. They had on black skirts with black tights. On their arms were long finger-less gloves that reached just past their elbows. To bring out their hair color a little, they had different colored diamond studded hats, Melody had on a black hat while Ella had on a white one. They had their names written on the hats in cursive.

Nick and Drew made their way back stage and looked pretty impressed with their clothes. Nick whistled lowly as he stood next to Melody reading her shirt. "You surly broke my heart M&M." he said winking at her.

She blushed but smiled none the less. "Thanks." She turned to Drew who was silently looking annoyed by some fan girls who were squealing his name not too far away. Melody walked over to Drew wanting to ask for an explanation.

"Uh, D-Drew… can I-" but was interrupted by the fan girls who had pushed her out of the way.

"Listen girly, you are not suppose to be within a breathing range near Drew Hayden! If you want to confess your love for him, you must join the fan club." Said a tall girl with bright orange hair. Melody looked confused until she remembered he had a fan club.

'_They must think I'm trying to confess to him… which is not at all true.' _She thought sweat dropping. "Uh, no that's not what I'm trying to do! Honest!" she quickly explained.

One of them scoffed and pushed her aside. "I bet she's just a rookie coordinator trying to impress Drew." She said glaring at a now nervous Melody.

"No! you've got it all wrong! I don't join contest to impress anybody! I do I because I enjoy having fun." Melody argued, trying hard not to slur her words.

"Hey! She's not trying to confess to anyone. Besides, she's already taken." Nick said separating Melody from the rabid fan girls. He winked at Melody and she felt her face heat up.

"Oh really," the orange haired girl said sarcastically. "By who?" she challenged narrowing her eyes at Nick.

"By me." He confirmed pulling Melody into him and leaning down to her. from their angle it looked like they were kissing but he had just missed her lips by a few millimeters.

The girls gasped and muttered a quick apology before running off in another direction. Nick let go of her and Melody covered her face out of embarrassment. she turned to Nick with a frown on her face.

"W-why'd you d-do that for?" she questioned angrily

"I was just saving you from crazy psycho girls who know nothing. You should be grateful I missed." He muttered walking off.

She blushed and was about to walk off when she noticed that her long bangs were falling into her eyes. She instantly knew why and ran after Nick. "Nick! Get over here and give me back my hat!"

Nick turned to her and looked at her innocently. "What hat?" Melody glared at him. As she brushed her hair out of her eyes she felt pressure on top of her head. She looked up to see her hat back on her head.

"Oh, you mean the hat you have on your head?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Melody was about to fix her hat and set it straight when Nick grabbed her wrist.

"Don't. You look better that way." He said patting her head before walking off. Melody watched him walk away before darting in the direction of a giggling Ella.

Melody looked puzzled. "What's so funny Ella?" she asked he laughing girl.

"Your face when Nick 'kissed' you!" She exclaimed while Max walked in on them eyes widening at Ella's statement. "You looked like a living tomato! Oh, hey Max what's up?" she finally acknowledged Max.

Max ignored her and sulked over to May who was in a heated conversation with Dawn. Ella and May looked at each other and shrugged. "What's up with him? He sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Ella stated.

May and Dawn finally came up to them with wide smiles on their faces. They were all ready for the contest. Dawn decided to stick with a dress. Of course it was black with frills at the very bottom. It was simple but it ended just under her thigh, which did draw the attention of the male population.

May decided to wear a plain skirt with a red button up shirt. May was also wearing black tights under her skirt. If she was going to try to do carte wheels, she didn't want anyone looking at what's under her skirt.

"Well, let's get this show on the road!" cried Dawn pumping her fist into the air with everyone following soon after.

'_I wonder how this contest is going to turn out?' _wondered May as she glanced at Drew who was talking to Max giving him tips on how to do something. Max was eagerly nodding and writing down a few things into a pocket book he had randomly been carrying… or not…

"Good luck guys!" Ella said dragging Melody closer to the stage. Melody gave them a thumbs up and let herself get dragged by an overly excited Ella. "Same o you guys!" Dawn replied waving.

"Let the contest begin!" Cried the MC of the night.

.× ▬▬▬▬[»_**To Be Continued **_«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

**Sorry that there was no contest battling or anything… I just wanted to add a little Contestshipping moment that randomly entered my head while I was typing.**

**The actual contest will begin in the next chapter! Please review and give me your honest opinion! I you didn't like it, then don't flame please! I'm new at Contestshipping so please don't be mean about it…**

**I would appreciate those five reviews that you guys give me. Thank you for reading this weird mixed up chapter! I hope you'll all like it! Until next time!**

**V_^0^_V ~Peace out people!~ V_^0^_V**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey guys, let me explain about the very late update on chapter seven. Here are a few reasons why I couldn't update as I normally would: **

**/1/ The problem was that the internet at my house was cut off so we could not use the internet for a long while. **

**/2/ I was not at my house for two weeks, I was getting ready to be in a parade at my aunt's town. I have been here for a long time and all I wan to do is go home…**

**/3/ My dad doesn't want us to go home yet because he says that we hardly ever leave the house back home, And also because my dad doesn't live with due to the fact that our house is pretty far away from his work place.**

**/4/ we probably aren't going to be home until he end of the carnival which is the 13 of December. I want to go home now but I can't because if I'm going to be in the parade, I have to wait until my dress is ready so I can try it on and my mom says that 'what if we're in San Miguel when they call to tell us to come and try on your dress? I'm not going to drive all the way back there.'**

**Trust me people, the only way that I managed to update was that I went to a friend's house not too far away and asked her if I could borrow her internet signal for ten minutes, so she agreed and this is my explanation. I hope you all forgive me for this.**

**~Sweet Razzberry **


	9. The Crime

**I'm back! Now to get down to business! I'm always going to update every Saturday! Or at least try to… well less talk more typing or reading in your case. Okay thanks to all of you guys who reviewed! I'm beginning to think of how many chapters this fanfic will have.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! just the characters I made up. All the other OCs belong to their creators! That's too bad… I no own pokemon.**

.× ▬▬▬▬[»_**Silver petals and thorns **_«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

_After the death of the pokemon emperor the world returned to it's normal state. The chosen ones all grew up and lived very peaceful lives telling their grandchildren about their adventures and what they did to save the world._

_What they didn't know was that the darkness would always live among the world as long as there would always be light. The Emperor left behind his plans to his youngest son. His son grew up to be a cold hearted man when he heard how his father's plans were ruined._

_His father never showed any love towards him so when the Emperor died, his son found the plans to seek revenge on the kids who 'killed' his father. When he heard that all of them were now old and retired, he grew furious and tried many times kidnapping their children._

_Although, his many adepts failed due to the fact that he was also aging with time. He knew that he didn't have much time. He made his own group of villains who said they would have kids and teach them how to take over the company that they had created. _

_He settled down with a woman he had know since he was a child. Together they created the perfect child that would help him rule over the world. When his wife heard what he was planning, she objected and left his life for good taking the child with her._

_But he never gave up. He adopted a boy and named him Steven. He taught the boy to never trust anyone and if you want to get something done you'll have to do it yourself. When Steven's supposed father died, he took over the company adopting lots of children teaching them the ways of the dark side… _

_**[8D Normal POV 8D]**_

"Thank you for waiting! Now it's time to begin! Everyone is Welcome to watch! I hope you'll all vote for your favorite duo after all of the contestants have participated." The emcee-or DJ Candy as she likes to call herself- said. She was very energetic and pretty young. With her short pink hair bobbing in all directions when she danced. It was quite a sight to see. Melody was pacing around the back stage nervously. It has been a long time since she had preformed in a contest.

May watched her pace around finding it very amusing. Her mind kept wondering off, she kept thinking about the accidental kiss she and Drew had shared. She remembered how Drew had yelled at her saying that the kiss didn't mean anything and how disappointed she had felt when he had said that.

She didn't understand what she was feeling. She would normally yell at him and maybe even try to hit him but instead of her normal reaction, she felt disappointment wash over her. she didn't understand why she had felt disappointment, she guessed it was because he answered her so rudely, but that's just Drew.

She sighed and rubbed her temples tying to fight away a headache that was trying to take over her head. This was all too confusing for her to comprehend. She had just lost her first kiss to her rival and for some reason she didn't regret it.

"Stupid Drew," she muttered under her breath. "He didn't have to say it so rudely!" she started to tone up her voice. "It's not like it happened on purpose! It was all and accident and the only thing he could do was start yelling at me!" she exclaimed.

Ella stared at May thinking that she has gone insane. May kept ranting on about Drew and everyone just stared. Then someone walked into the room as May finished her ranting with a long scream. "STUPID MORON!" and everyone quieted down and stared at a certain someone.

Ella tried to get May to turn around making a bunch signs that may could not comprehend. She stared at Ella puzzled before Dawn came up to her and turned her around to come face to face with none other than Drew Hayden himself.

When sapphire met emerald, there was an awkward silence that caused May to quickly avert her eyes. She tried not to make eye contact with him since it was still awkward to talk to each other. Drew walked passed her and graved a few papers on a desk before walking briskly out the door, but not before muttering a quick apology to May.

May stood there dumbfounded watching the door shut behind him. Dawn and Ella smiled being the closest ones to May and being able to hear his apology. Melody stared back confused at the change in May's facial expression. Then the doors opened again to reveal two teens, the teens who had just finished performing.

Their pokemon followed behind them with their nose high in the air. They shoved Ella and Melody out of the way before walking up to May and Dawn. The two teens were a pair of snobby twins. They had matching pink hair tied in side ponytails and long, black gowns that reached their ankles.

Lashana and Lola, "The Ravishing Twins" due to the fact that they were quite pretty but they also openly flirted with all the males in the room. They had met when the two began flirting with Drew, Ash, Nick and even Max. They all ignored them and went along with their own business.

When the twins heard that they already were "interested" in someone else, they grew furious that they were the only boys that wouldn't drool over them. They held a grudge on the girls they were "interested" in. (you should all know who they are)

"Look Lola! It's those ugly girls from before!" Lashana said smirking at Dawn sizing her up.

"Yeah! Did you see what the other two are wearing! Those outfits are so five minutes ago!" Lola laughed pointing at Ella and Melody.

Ella raised a brow. "And like your outfit's aren't three centuries ago." she replied calmly. Melody giggled behind her.

"No, actually they're not Bella." Lola sneered in Ella's face. Ella became slightly mad at the fact that she had called her Bella.

"My name is Ella NOT Bella!" she exclaimed angrily. Her Ninetailes walked behind her appearing to be a little annoyed that another trainer was insulting hers.

Melody got in between them and broke up the fight. "Hey quit arguing! This will get us nowhere! We don't want to have black eyes before we go on stage, do we?" both girls continued to glare at each other.

"She started it!" they yelled and pointed at each other. Melody sighed and ignored them. Lashana was laughing at May for something she had said. May flushed out of embarrassment.

Just then DJ Candy came in looking displeased with the sight before her. all of them were arguing while Melody was trying to calm them all down. She walked into the room only being noticed by Melody.

"When did this start?" She asked letting out a tired sigh. "After their turn was over." Melody responded.

"I should have expected this." She went and pulled on Lashana and Lola's arm. They both winced in pain at the sharp tug and turned around to glare at DJ Candy. When they noticed who it was, they're eyes filled with fear.

"go back to your rooms and wait for next call." DJ Candy said, venom dripped from the words she spoke.

"Yes ma'am!" they exclaimed before running off. The girls stared in awe as DJ Candy smiled at them. "H-how did you do that? They were afraid of you!" Dawn exclaimed.

DJ Candy chuckled. "I'm their aunt. They should be afraid of me. I could disqualify them if I wanted to." She shook her head. "Oh and it's your turn to go out and perform." She nodded at Ella and Melody.

"HUH? Already?" Ella shouted, taken by surprise. DJ Candy nodded and left to go announce the two girls.

"Well, let's get going M&M." Ella let out her Vaporeon. The maximum amount of pokemon were two each person. Melody raised two poke balls in the air before letting out Misdreavus and Eevee.

They went out on stage walking in darkness just how they had requested it. They managed to find their places just as the music had began. They were going to start at the stairs were the audience were seated. The music started off with some foreign language.

_Allo  
>Allo<br>Vidish' veter?  
>Nu I chto?<br>Posmotri v okno  
>Nu I chto?<br>A vchera bylo solntse  
>Nu I chto?<br>Zachem ty vse vremya govorish' odno I tozhe?  
>A ya avtootvetchik<em>

Melody and Ella stood sill as they waited for their cue. Melody was trying to remain calm. Suddenly the spot light lit up on Melody and she began walking slowly while beginning to sing. The sudden appearance surprised everyone and the listened to her voice.

_This was an accident  
>not the kind where sirens sound<br>Never even noticed  
>we're suddenly crumbling<em>

She sang without a problem. With her voice turning high at all the right moments. She walked down a few more steps until she was at the very middle of the stair case. The other spot light lit up on Ella and she began walking down following on another set of stairs. Everyone turned to look at her.

_Tell me how you've never felt  
>Delicate or innocent<br>do you still have doubts that  
>us having faith makes any sense<em>

She sang matching Melody's tempo. Her voice slightly deeper but sounded beautiful none the less. She walked until she also came to the middle of the stair case she was at. She began making hand motions to bring out feeling, changing her facial expression with every word that had feeling.

_Tell me nothing ever counts  
>Lashing out or breaking down<br>Still somebody loses 'cause  
>There's no way to turn around<em>

Melody began again, making her way on stage while singing her part. Her expression also changing as she added more emotion to her voice and she began to lift her hands in the air to make it have more style and to match her emotions.

_Staring at your photograph  
>Everything now in the past<br>Never felt so lonely I  
>Wish that you could show me love<em>

Ella sang just after Melody had reached the stage and began slightly swaying to the beat. Melody had put the microphone in her back pocket and took out a head set. She quickly adjusted her hat and twirled over to Ella who had just appeared on stage. She handed Ella the head set before anyone could notice. The beat of the song changed.

_Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
>Show me love, show me love<br>'Til you open the door_

They sang together in perfect sync. The lights started to flash and a mist began to surround them, thanks the efforts of Vaporeon and Ninetails. Black-ish purple balls of light began to float around them due to Eevee using shadow ball and Misdreavus controlling them with psychic.

_Show me love, show me love, show me  
>love,<br>Show me love, show me love,  
>'Til I'm up off the floor<em>

_Show me love, show me love show me love,  
>Show me love, show me love,<br>'Til it's inside my pores_

_Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
>Show me love, show me love,<br>'Til I'm screaming for more  
><em> 

They continued as the song got more and more intense. It was a pretty dark song if you looked at it well. It deals with the fault of love some gives their loved one, making them go crazy.

_Random acts of mindlessness  
>Commonplace occurrences<br>Chances and surprises  
>another state of consciousness<em>

Melody sang, dancing to the music. Nothing fancy, since they tried to make the song as dark as possible, just some swaying of the hips and occasional twirls. Ella was also swaying to the beat trying not to smile. It was exciting being able to sing in front of millions of people.

_Tell me nothing ever counts  
>Lashing out or breaking down<br>Still somebody loses 'cause  
>there's no way to turn around<em>

Ella continued walking to the middle of the stage making hand motions to match the lyrics. It was getting closer and closer to the end of the song and the start of the next song.

_Tell me how you've never felt  
>Delicate or innocent<br>Do you still have doubts that  
>Us having faith makes any sense<em>

Melody also walked to the middle of the stage next to Ella but only two feet away. The song was coming to a close and they were ready to make their big ending a great one.

_You play games, I play tricks  
>Girls and girls, but you're the one<br>Like a game of pick-up sticks  
>Played by f*cking lunatics<em>

Ella smirked and out stretched her hand to Melody who took it to finish of the song. Melody was also preparing herself for the grand ending. They began to sing the last part together.

_Show me love, show me love  
>Give me all that I want<br>Show me love, Show me love  
>'Til I'm screaming for more<em>

Just as they finished they both did cartwheels in a dangerously close range within each other and landed in a split. They both panted and quickly got up to get off he stage before the Song May and Dawn were suppose to sing would come on.

The audience began to clap until Candy quieted them down and began an announcing Dawn and May. "Alright! That was an excellent performance girls! Now it would be an honor for me to present our next singers May and Dawn! They will be singing after a short break!"

Everyone clapped and cheered. Then they all exited the room to go get some fresh air outside or but a drink at the vending machines. Melody and Ella made their way towards May and Dawn.

"That was awesome! Next us our turn! I can't wait to get this over with!" May said happily.

"Thanks and good luck to you guys!" Ella replied taking a sip out of her water bottle. They all exited the backstage room chatting about mindless things as they went to meet the rest of the group.

**[8D Somewhere Unknown 8D]**

A man in a dark brown trench coat was talking to another man on a phone. The man with the trench cloak kept glancing at a group of girls that were exiting a room. His orders were to follow them around and find out information that was much needed to destroy their long time rivals.

"…Yes sir, they're walking outside… No sir, it's just the two of them that we need, my men can eliminate the other two that keep interfering with our business." Here was a pause and then the trench coat man hug up and proceeded to the next step.

He walked randomly going into stores but exiting quickly to keep on their tails. He didn't enter stores for fun, it was just to lower their suspicion. He bought a pair of sunglasses and switched his coat for a green sweater.

If they did note that he was following them, his change of look would throw them off the trail for a while. All his actions that covered up his identity meant he had years of practice on tracking down.

He turned a corner and pulled out a small silver gun from his pocket. The man smirked and sped up his pace. The four girl were now in his sight when he unlocked the gun. That was a big mistake and an advantage for him.

Two of the girls heard the clicking noise and turned around instantly. They were face to face with the criminal who pointed the silver gun at a certain Bandana wearing-noodle loving brunette. Everything from then on went in slow motion.

There were screams of pain and panic, red liquid spilled on the ground as two gunshots were heard through the atmosphere. Two of the four girls were shot and one was in the arms of the man.

Time slowly began running back to normal. Police sirens took the place of the screams and two loud thuds were heard throughout the plaza. The people that were once outside shopping and having a good time, were now cowering in fear.

The man smirked and took out his cell phone from his pocket and speed dialed a number. "Mission accomplished boss."

_Who do you think got shot? Who was that man? Who was he working for? All those questions will be answered in the next chapter…_

.× ▬▬▬▬[»_**To Be Continued **_«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

…

…

…

**Okay… done! There you have it folks! Was I good? Was it bad? was it totally pointless? I would like to hear your opinions. **

**I have a random question that I would like to ask all you bold ones out there! It happened to me today, please answer If you would like to. **

**Question:**

_If you were in a car with only your aunt, two women and the mayor of your town and the Mayor turned out to be a huge pervert and randomly starts talking about a woman's body and what he thinks about sex, what would you do?_

**My answer:** what I did that one hour drive, was to fake sleep and try not to listen to their conversation… it was too weird…


	10. Farewell

**Hello! OMG! I can't believe that we almost reached 50 reviews! I'm so happy! Somebody slap me! *Cherry-chan slaps Razz-chan* OUCH! That hurt… Oh well! I'm too happy to care! Oh, and allow me o introduce you guys to my sister! Cherry-chan!**

**Cherry-chan: Nice to meet you all…? I'm her older sister by about… fifteen minutes? Do the math you'll figure it out people… -_-**

**Razz-chan: She is not very exciting… but she's fun to hang out with! She agreed to be Melody's sister! You know the one who's in the hospital and stuff… a lot of secrets will be revealed in this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Cherry: yeah… I'm going to go… do stuff… see ya later…**

**Razz: WAIT! At least do the disclaimer!**

**Cherry: fine. Sweet Razzberry does not own pokemon… the OCs belong to their respective creators and random people belong to us… **

**Razz: on with the show! Err- chapter!**

.× ▬▬▬▬[»_**Silver petals and thorns **_«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

_The Heroes lived their lives peacefully again now raising their own children and watching them grow up and have their own families. They were unaware of the evil schemes the dark side was planning for their own greed._

_Now that they were elder, their senses weren't working as well as they used to. They would always try to make their children learn self defense and also teach their grandchildren as well, just in case of any emergency._

_That so called emergency never came… until one day they were all called upon to reunite with each other and the legendary pokemon. They were told about the evil plot Steven was planning, but they were way too elder to try to save the world again…_

_Their children were also grown up and had already formed their own families. They were told to look for the next child with a pure heart full of good, if they did not find the kids in the time span of a week, they were to give up the amulets and wait._

_Years passed and the elders were forced to give up the amulets and let them decide on their own. When the birth of the first chosen one came, the elders had already passed away. All except one, the great grandmother of one of the new saviors._

_There were seven amulets in total: peace, love, happiness, hope, bravery, courage and intelligence. They were spread throughout the regions, in hope of finding their new owners…_

_A girl, about four years old, found he amulet of happiness. She was always happy and brought joy to everyone around her. She was a normal girl with a normal life she had wonderful parents who loved and cherished her. _

_Her life changed when she came across the amulet… the girl's mother was killed in a car accident and her dad had disappeared, she was forced to leave her house with the little money her parents had left for her, she stayed in an orphanage for four years before an old woman came and found her. _

_She said she would become the girl's guardian but not her foster mother, the woman said she had other kids at home who would love to meet her. The girl lived two months without smiling… it had really affected her that she didn't know where her mother was, but after a while her smile came back and she learned everything about the amulet she had found and kept for many years…_

_Sachiko learned that happiness would always be with her as long as she believed in herself and tried her best…_

**[~.~ Normal POV ~.~]**

After the screams died down, people got up to see what was going on since the curiosity was killing them. Their eyes widened when the sight in front of them. The emcee of the contests was on the floor on top of May and Dawn. She had two bullets in her arm with blood gushing out without stopping.

Ella and Melody gasped and bent down to see the damage that the bullets had caused. Ella took off her backpack and took out a medical kit from the inside. Melody helped turn Candy over and helped Dawn and May stand up. Dawn's eyes widened when she saw her savior.

May felt light headed and crouched down to keep herself from falling over. Ella shook her head and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She stood up with a small frown on her face. "She's bleeding a lot but I managed to stop it. She'll be alright as long as she doesn't move too much."

Melody turned around to meet face to face with the culprit. He was wearing his usual smirk and had taken off his sun glasses and removed the hood off his head. At the sight of the man, Melody's head began to hurt and she bent down in order to clutch her aching head.

May noticed and bent down to see what was wrong with her. "Ella! What's happening to her?" she asked in a worried tone.

"She's remembering something… something from her past that has to do with the guy who shot DJ Candy… but-" Ella was suddenly cut off by Melody's voice.

"No… no… no, no, NO!" she repeated over and over again. She fell to the floor trembling as a certain group of familiar friends drew closer to the crime scene.

Kathy, Pav, Nick and Sachiko exchanged glances before running forward, leaving the startled and confused group behind. When they arrived, the man had come closer towards May and the rest getting involved.

Drew's head suddenly began to hurt but he managed to recognize the man with the gun. "Uncle… Alex… what are you doing here?" he asked stepping closer to May to put his arm in front of her and the rest.

The man smirked in the direction of Drew. "Ah, Drew. How nice hat you remembered me when my own daughter couldn't." Melody slowly got up and walked up to stand next to Drew.

Her eyes watered as she stared at the evil man in front of her. "No… it can't be… you're my… _father?" _she shook her headand covered her mouth. Tears ran down her face and fell on the floor.

Drew suddenly got angry and began remembering all the things his uncle has done to his _cousins and his aunt_. He looked at his younger cousin who was trying to wipe the tears away from her face.

Melody walked up to the man and stood directly in front of him. She didn't listen to the warnings that everyone was shouting. "Why…? Why would you something like this…?" she asked.

The man laughed at her as he pulled her by the hair to force her to come closer. Melody cringed when she felt him give another sharp on her curly hair. "Why? Why? Because you ruined my plans. If your sister hadn't interfered with my plans five years ago at Snowpoint city, you wouldn't be standing here right now!"

Melody's eyes turned a dull grey color on hearing about her past. She couldn't believe that her own father had tried to kill her. She didn't know anything about her sister's medical condition or the location of her mother.

"What have you done with my mother? Where is Melanie?" she asked pulling herself away from his grip. Her father frowned and tried to reach out for her again. Melody shut her eyes waiting for the impact but it never came.

She reopened her eyes and saw Drew grabbing her father's hand with a tight grip. Drew glared at his uncle and let go of his hand. "You were the one who started the fire at the cabin didn't you?" he said in a dark tone.

Melody got in between the two and pushed Drew away. She didn't want anyone else getting hurt because of her. "Just leave me alone. Leave me and my friends alone." She stated urging Drew to back away.

"I'll leave for now but I'll always be watching you…" he trailed off as he slipped into the shadows again. Melody stared after her father before turning towards May. Ella and Dawn helped DJ Candy to a nearby ambulance and watched them drive away.

"May, I never did give you your amulet right?" May nodded and stared back waiting for Melody to continue. "Well here you go." She handed it to May and it started to glow a fiery red color. Melody flinched but stood still.

"… they will be coming today." Melody said staring up into the sky. Meloetta suddenly came out of its poke ball and ran into the forest.

Melody stared after it before turning around to face the rest of them. Pav was the first one to speak. "Melody… you've been in contact with them and you didn't tell us! What are we waiting for! We have to go now! Hurry!" she began to push everyone along until they were also running.

Kathy turned around and noticed that Drew and everyone were also following. She stopped them. "Sorry but only those that are chosen are able to come. You guys don't belong here." She said sternly.

Max glared up at her and tried to push his way through but Kathy stopped him. "If my sister is going then I'm going too! I at least want to know what's going to happen to her!" he protested angrily.

Melody stopped jogging and turned around. She analyzed those words in her head. They were the same words she had said when she was at the hospital and they didn't let her see her sister. "Let him come." She said softly.

Kathy hesitated but let them come. Max ran to May and followed closely after her. They walked for a good half hour before coming towards a beautiful lake that was hidden deep in the forest.

May was curiously glancing around and she suddenly had the urge to play "May's Adventure" all over again he urge was killing her from the inside and she slowly made her hands form a makeshift camera and began talking to herself quietly.

Drew noticed this and smirked. He decided to bother her a little before getting to their final destination. "You don't get out much, do you June?" he said just like the good old days.

"It's not that grass head. Where is your sense of adventure? Lighten up a little." She said as she proceeded 'filming' her little adventure.

May walked ahead of Drew and tapped Kathy on the shoulder. "Um, where exactly are we going?" she asked innocently.

Kathy smiled and replied softly, "We are going to meet a few legendary pokemon. Your little adventure is far from over." They were getting closer to the lake and they were able to see Meloetta waiting by the lake patiently.

Melody ran ahead and took out her flute yet again. She whispered something to Pav and stopped everyone. "Anyone who doesn't have an amulet must stop here. You can not continue further if you would like to see, will have to see from here." Pav instructed quickly before pushing May forward.

Melody took out her amulet just as Max walked up to her. "Um, Melody, what's going to happen to my sister?" he asked. Melody stared at him caught off guard by the question.

"What would you do if you wouldn't be seeing your sister for a long time?" she asked him walking closer to him. Max gulped nervously and pushed his glasses further up.

"I-I guess I'd miss her. She can be annoying sometimes, but she's my sister and… I care about her…" he looked at May who was starting another argument with Drew.

"Oh," Melody glanced at May and noticed the excited look in her eyes. "she doesn't know what she's getting herself into…" she whispered softly, catching Max's attention.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Melody began to sway back and forth lightly. She had messed up on saying that out loud.

"W-well, I mean anything could happen right? Uh, she might start her own adventures and… stuff…" she mentally slapped herself and averted her eyes from meeting his.

"You're lying." Max pointed out quickly making Melody more nervous. "I can tell when people lie because they usually blink a lot and try not to look someone directly in the eyes." He stated.

As Melody was about to reply, all of their amulets started to glow brighter and brighter until it was hard to see them through the brightness. They suddenly changed forms and look completely different from how they looked before.

May looked at her amulet and noticed it was a heart with a flame in the middle. She looked at everyone else and noticed hey had similar expressions as her. there was a loud noise that was caused by the breaking of twigs on the floor.

Everyone became alert and stood still. Two figures approached the group and everyone was getting pretty tense until a girl no older than them stepped out with a boy a bit older than her.

She grinned widely when she saw Ash and proceeded into trying to hug him. She didn't say a work as she kissed Ash on the cheek. Ash stood there blushing and confused.

Misty glared at the girl with the very strange hairdo. She was about to speak up when Ash recognized the 'girl'. "Latias? Is that you?" he asked surprising everyone.

The 'girl' turned to him and spun around happily. Melody smiled and stepped forward. "Long time no see. Where are the others?" she asked softly.

Latias understood and began turning back into her normal self as she picked up Melody by the arm and flew around the boy that was with her. Nick recognized the boy instantly. "Never thought I'd see you in person." He said walking over to the boy.

Pav began to notice that they were pokemon instead of humans. "So, if she is Latias… he must be-" She was cut off by Nick who responded for her. "Latios." He said as the said pokemon went to its normal form.

Kathy noticed other figures by the lake and recognized them instantly. "guys… it's Jason… and he's with the other legendaries!" this caught Nick's attention and he turned to look at his ex-best friend.

"Jason?" Melody repeated. Then a light bulb lit up above her head. "Of course! How else would the amulets change forms? We had o reunite all of the amulets to do that! That's what my grandmother said." Melody exclaimed.

Latias grew excited and flew over to Jason in a flash. "Wait, if Jason is working for the bad guys don't you think he's not alone?" Max pointed out.

Latios' ears perked up as he sensed the danger that his sister was in. Sachiko randomly jumped from a tree to tell everyone he bad news. "Guys Jason's there! And that old man who attacked DJ Candy is with him!" Melody gasped as they heard a sharp cry of the female pokemon.

"You could have said that a few minutes ago!" Kathy shouted as she saw an electrical net being thrown at Latias.

Latios shot out of his hiding spot to try to save his sister. Everything went from quiet to chaotic in a matter of seconds. May jumped out of the way of a falling tree. They had revealed heir location and were now being targeted by he bad guys.

They were forced to run out into the opening to get out of the way of falling trees. May had never been in so much danger before. Latios was trying hard to free Latias from the net while getting electrocuted himself.

Melody began remembering a certain shot her dad had injected into her when she was little as part of an experiment. To see what would happen if you combine pokemon blood with a humans. Most people had died during the experiment, but Melody was the only one who survived with six others.

Six other children, Melody heard her father comment to someone else over the phone when she was younger. She knew who the other children were, the other children were the seven porters of the amulets.

The pokemon blood they had injected into each one was a different species of pokemon. They had the pokemon special ability like for example: fire types' blood can permit the person to control fire.

Melody remembered the blood she had been injected with. The powers wouldn't completely work until three to five years had gone by. Melody knew what her power was and whenever she got a chance by herself, she would practice as much as possible to master it.

But too much practice if bad for you, her grandmother used to say whenever she noticed Melody coughing up blood at midnight. If used too much, the internal organs could be severely damaged and cause different kinds of sicknesses.

'_Nobody else knows about this… I can't completely master it yet and I could end up hurting someone else… but I have to try!'_ she thought as she took off her amulet.

"Max! Do me a big favor and keep this for me." She asked giving him her amulet. Max looked confused and was going to ask about her strange behavior when Nick also took his off.

He handed it to Dawn and told her to keep it safe. Dawn just nodded unsure of what was going on. Melody looked at him. "I knew it! You can read minds!" she exclaimed.

Nick looked at her innocently and whispered something to Kathy, Kathy then passed the word down to everyone else who had an amulet. "May, do you know what your power is?" Pav asked her.

"What are you talking about? What power?" May asked, clueless to everything. Pav sighed and pushed May forward. "Well you're going to find out soon enough." Pav yelled as the noise started to get louder.

"What's going on?" Ash Yelled above the explosions. "We're being attacked Ash! The rest of the information is classified!" Sachiko answered waving her hand in front of her face to try and keep the smoke from going into her lungs.

Melody took out a poke ball and threw it high in the sky. "Help us out Skarmory!" she called out as the huge steel-flying type bird was in front of her with its wings spread out.

"Please let this work…" Melody whispered o herself as she got on the bird pokemon with Nick and May right behind her. "Melody! Did you memorize the whole song yet?" Nick asked.

"Yes, I finally managed to finish it, and good timing too. We're going to need all the help we can get to get out of this one." Melody replied taking ou the flute again and now standing on the flying Skarmory.

"May, I think that your ability is… fire. Try to concentrate on the fire balls they're throwing at us." Nick instructed. May didn't question them and did as she was told. She tried to concentrate and try to send them back but she kept failing.

"I can't do it." May whispered sadly. "Don't give up!" Nick cried as Skarmory dived down to avoid a fiery ball of death. "You've got to try harder! Think positive! Come on May!" Nick continued cheering for her.

Melody kept falling back down when she stood up. If May didn't find out how to control her power soon, they won't be able to call in reinforcements. Melody out stretched her hand to put it on May's shoulder. "You can do it May. We all believe in you." She whispered.

May began hearing the voices of her friends in her head that were encouraging her to try her hardest. She listened to each and every one of their voices, identifying the person whom the voice belonged to. The one that encouraged her most was a certain grass head she called her rival.

'_You can do it February, we're all counting on you…'_

May's eyes shot open and she put her full focus on a fireball that was headed their way. She kept repeating the words in her mind over and over. With each person that encouraged her, she felt her heart become more and more warmer to the point where she actually returned a fire ball.

Everyone began to cheer for May as she started returning more and more now getting used to the strange new feeling. Melody stood up once more and put the flute to her lips once again.

She began to play a song in which everyone began to calm down and start feeling dizzy. A hole opened up in the sky and out of the hole came out the legendaries that had chosen them specifically.

May watched the different kinds of legendary pokemon exit the vortex in the sky. One of the pokemon forced the attackers to teleport somewhere else away from the area. The song was just about to end and he legendaries were going to be forced to leave in a little while.

Skarmory began to descend to the ground on Nick's order and as they were landing they started to disappear as well. May was startled as she looked down at her fading self. Max ran up to her with a worried expression on his face.

Kathy had explained almost everything to them and was also starting to fade. She said they might meet again without them knowing but they'll definitely see each other again.

"May!" Max cried, tears filling his stone colored eyes. "What's happening to you? Where are you going?" Max asked desperate to know.

May looked over at Nick who nodded quietly. "Max, be strong. I promise I'll come back. I don't know when we'll see each other again, but I have a feeling it would be soon." May's eyes also filled with tears as she watched everyone sadly.

The song had ended and Latias managed to free herself. They were all leaving now. Max walked up to Melody and handed her the amulet he had given her earlier. "Max, it'll be alright. I know exactly how you feel. You'll get to see one another again." Melody's eyes also began to fill with water.

"Take care of yourself Max." Melody whispered to him giving him a quick hug. After Melody left, May took off her bandana and handed it to Max. "I promise you I will return… g-goodbye for now Max…" May leaned over to give her brother a hug which turned into a group hug.

Drew walked up to her fading form and handed her a beautiful red rose that she managed to grab before catching Drew by surprise by kissing him on the cheek. She blushed and whispered a goodbye before fully disappearing.

Drew stood in shook before realizing one thing he had missed all those years when he thought of her: He was in love with her… and now he knew that she felt the same way about him, but now it was too late to tell her. she had disappeared and who know when he'd see her again.

That night he promised himself, that he would find her and tell her everything. Tell her how much he really cares about her and hope that she will feel the same way about him. Until then he had a mission: Find May if it's the last thing he does…

.× ▬▬▬▬[»_**To Be Continued **_«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

**So? How was it? Please tell me what you think! I would love it if you reviewed and even better if you guys point out my mistakes during the making of this chapter. Thank you all who have reviewed! I really enjoy reading all of the reviews you guys send me!**

**Thank you all for your support and reviews. This is My first pokemon fanfic and I never thought it would be this good. I want to hear your opinions about this chapter. **

**LuvAllPokemon- ****guess what? The SPOILER that I mentioned will be in the next chapter! I hope it would be a good one! **

***WARNING*: ****the next chapter will a time skip about a year later on a Christmas. Someone unexpected will drop by the *SPOILER BLANK* and meet the new May-or should I say **_**Haruka…**_** (LuvAllPokemon, you know what I'm talking about!)**

**Thank you all and sorry for the late update. I've been busy all December but I will try to post chapter nine on the 24****th**** or 25****th**** but I can't be so sure. **


	11. Christmas Surprise

**I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH! Thank you all for reviewing! I'm so happy I made I to 50 reviews with your help! Thanks everyone! Merry Christmas too all! This will start off when they get to their new home. Then it will be a time skip a year later. Just warning you!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend who I know won't be reading this but I miss her with all my heart and this will be the second Christmas without each other. I hope she spend a merry Christmas and a happy new year! Same goes to all of you who are now reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Only the plot and some random characters I made up. Each OC belong to their creators. **

.× ▬▬▬▬[»_**Silver petals and thorns **_«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

_There once was a girl who loved her family as much as her friends. She was a smart girl that stayed quiet mist of the time but when with friends she'd behave completely differently. She'd act more energetic and smile more often._

_She would always be thinking positive things when there was though work to do. Always encouraging her friends when they were down in the dumps. She would always hope for the best for everyone she knew. The girl was satisfied with her life, enjoying every minute that she could with friends and family. _

_One day her mom came to her with a worried expression on her face. She handed her a necklace with a small bird hanging from the silver chain. As soon as the girl touched it, it began o glow a faint purple color._

_Her mother put it around her daughter's neck and kissed her on the forehead. She told her daughter to pack her things that they were going for a long drive. Her mother seemed to be holding back tears as she put her daughter's things in the car._

_The girl was happily enjoying the view of a new land she had never seen before. She kept playing with the little bird around her neck. He mother kept glancing over at her daughter who smiled at her lovely gift. _

_As soon as they reached their destination the girl hopped out of the car and held her mother's hand as they entered a large house-or in other words-a mansion. The mother led her daughter inside where they saw a few other kids waiting outside._

_The girl looked at her mother puzzled on finding other kids she did not know also there. An elder woman came out with a few maids behind her. the old woman smiled and walked towards the mother who had tears falling down her face._

"_Hello, I'm Evelyn. I suppose you are the mother of this beautiful girl you have brought here." She said kindly signaling for the maids to walk foreword to unload the items in the car._

"_Nice to meet you." The mother started as she wiped away tears. "Yes, I'm her mother. Ella, say hello." The mother gestured for her daughter to introduce herself. _

"_Hello Mrs. Evelyn, my name is Ella! It's nice to meet you ma'am." Ella curtsied in a very respectful way. The old woman smiled and led them into the house-err-mansion._

_They walked down the hallway and into a large room were five kids were seated talking quietly. There was a boy with brown hair talking to two of the kids that were also seated. The three girls he was talking to looked a little older than him._

_Another girl was sitting near the window watching the snow fall to the ground. The girl had a faraway look on her face looking very elegant in her aqua colored dress and black snow boots. _

_The old woman cleared her throat and the kids looked at her. "Children, I'd like you all to meet your new friend Ell. She will also be joining you all here."_

_They got off their chairs and walked over to stand next to the older woman. All of them smiles except he girl who was by the window before. "She is nine years old, just like you, Nick and Sachiko." The woman continued._

"_Please introduce yourself children." Evelyn ordered kindly._

_The children lined up and began introducing themselves as: Nick, Sachiko, Kathy, Melody and Pav. After the quick introduction, Evelyn led them up stairs where she opened a door that revealed a very, very large bedroom with a privet bathroom, walk in closet and bookshelves full of books._

"_This will be your new room Ella." Ella's mom whispered softly. Ella looked at her confused. "You're going to stay here with Mrs. Evelyn and the children from now on. Good bye Ella." She said before being escorted outside by a few maids._

_After days of longing for her mother, Ella stayed and lived her life normally. Getting the best education she can get and making friends with the other kids who also lived there._

_Ella, porter of the amulet of hope._

**[O-O Normal POV O-O]**

By the time they had arrived at their new location, it was already dark and the sun had already set. They were all tired from a hard day of work and kicking bad guy butt. Melody led the way to the gates of a very large house that was five times the size of any normal house.

May gawked at the size of the house. "Whoa! Who lives in there?" she asked after recovering from shock.

Melody turned to her and gave her a sad smile. "I do… but so do they." She continued pointing at everyone else. "And now, so do you."

Melody stared back in surprise as Melody walked up to the gate and typed a code and scanned her hand on a pad. The gates opened and everyone walked in. May was fiddling with the rose Drew had given her and kept blushing at the memory when she had kissed him.

The front doors swung open to reveal two long lines of maids and butlers. "Good evening and welcome back masters." they coursed bowing down formally.

Melody smiled and walked forward. "I do not enjoy when you act so formally." She replied softly making them all look up at her. "I've told you all before just to call us by our given names not by 'master'." She finished pushing May along.

"This is May Maple. She will also be joining us." May smiled and gave a nervous wave. The maids and Butlers smiled and bowed a second time.

"Well if you excuse us… Miss Melody, we will go and prepare your baths and start dinner preparations." Said a young maid who had her long, blond hair in a single braid. Melody nodded and they all went in their separate ways.

Ella and Kathy directed May up the long flight of stairs and in front of a door with her name engraved in a silver plate. "This is your room, May." Ella said opening the door to reveal a large bedroom.

May walked in and began glancing around the red colored room. There was an empty bookshelf made out of dark cherry wood, a desk in the far right corner of the room with pens and pencils organized neatly in the drawers, a queen sized bed was placed in the far left corner and a small desk next to the bed with a Torchick alarm clock on it.

May looked at Ella and Kathy and they both nodded already knowing what she was thinking. May ran around the room exploring every inch of it. Ella and Kathy just laughed as may began to jump on the bed. Melody, Sachiko and Nick entered watching May jump up and down on the bed.

"Do you like your room May?" Sachiko asked giggling.

May got off the bed and walked up to them. "Yes!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around all of them in a tight hug. "Wait until I tell Dawn and Mist-" she stopped abruptly when she remembered what had happened this morning.

Everyone exchanged looks and began to panic when May took out her Pokedex and typed a few things super quick and hit the send button. Everyone jumped on May; Sachiko managed to snatch the Pokedex out of May's hand.

"What are you doing May?" Ella yelled as everyone got off of each other.

"What did you just do?" Sachiko asked going pale as the words on the Pokedex blinked on and off.

"All I did was say one final goodbye to my friends. What so wrong about that?" May asked innocently after everyone finally got off of her.

"The problem is that when you sent the message, you also sent the address of the house!" Kathy cried running her hand through her hair. Pav came through the door looking confused.

"Why is that so wrong?" May asked not really understanding. "Does it matter if it had the address?"

"Yeas because they'll come and find you! We don't want them to get more involved than they already are!" Nick said leaning against the wall holding a struggling Melody.

Pav finally understood and began o give them good news to calm them down. "Uh, but isn't the bottom half used as a café? They'll just think you had stopped by here to eat. they won't think that you actually live here." She reasoned.

Everyone stood quiet for a moment before letting out a sigh of relief. "Now Melody, please hand me your Pokedex. I'll need to deactivate it." Pav said with an outstretched hand. May hesitated before giving to Pav.

After Pav took it she reached into her pocket and took out a bright red colored Pokedex that looked similar to May's but a lot more smoother. "This will be your new one. It has a camera installed and internet connection. This is the model that won't be out until next year." She said proudly.

"That cool!" May exclaimed happily as she examined her new Poke gear.

"It also has a contact list you can use to jot down our numbers." Ella continued.

After they exchanged numbers with May, there was a knock on the door. Nick opened it and a maid bowed and walked in. "Lady Melody, Mr. Barley is here. He mentioned something about having an appointment with Lady May." She finished.

Melody and May stared back confused. Pav eyes brightened and turned to the rest of them. "I asked him to come to see what he could do with May's hair." She declared happily.

May lifted her hands to touch her hair. "What's wrong with my hair?" May asked nervously.

"Nothing is wrong with your hair, May. It's just that you need to change your hairstyle. Drew and the rest of your friends will be able to find you faster if you don't change your hairstyle. Don't worry, it'll still be the same only that your hair will be pulled back a little." Pav stated pushing May out of the room.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, there was a man with short blond hair looking around impatiently. When he saw hem he walked over and began examining Pav's hair. "This… this… this is awful! When was the last time you gave a treatment to your hair?" he asked angrily.

A vein witched on Pav's head as she slapped his hand away. "Last month. It's not me who you're supposed to see! It's her!" She said pointing at May.

Kathy smiled before whispering to May, "Ignore him if he says that your hair is awful. He thinks everybody's hair is awful except his own."

"Ah! You must be May! Nice to meet you! My name is Barley! I will rearrange your hair today!" He said taking out a pair of scissors. He began to lead May to a room that had a chair in the middle and a huge mirror in front.

Barley gestured for May to sit in the chair while he took out the equipment he was going to use. May sat nervously, waiting for him to finish taking out his tool. He turned to her with a comb and a pair of scissors in his hands.

He began to snip away at her hair evening it out and cutting off the dead ends she had. She watched her hair fall to the ground and she didn't enjoy it. After a while Barley began to examine her hair before letting her get off the chair and look at herself in the mirror.

At first May hesitated before finally looking up to see her reflection in the mirror. She gasped and touched her newly cut hair. Pav was right, it didn't look very different but she didn't look like anything she looked before. She could hardly recognize herself.

Her hair was combed back a bright red headband separating her bangs from her combed hair, the bottom part of her hair was curled inward making it look like before but differently. May was still admiring her new hairstyle when there was a knock on the door.

"Is she ready now? Can we come in?" Melody asked through the door.

May was pushed into the chair and Barley told her to hold a picture of her in front of her own face so it would be a surprise. Barley opened the door for them and they all came in waiting for the results.

"This," Barley said pointing at the picture May had in front of her face. "is the old May." He walked closer and took the picture from May's hands to reveal her new hairstyle. "and this is the new May."

Everyone began to clap their hands and complement May and Barley. Pav paid Barley then he left counting all the money on the way home. A maid came in saying that their baths were ready and that they should all take one.

May relaxed when she entered the warm water. She began to miss her friends and o remember the words Drew had whispered to her earlier that day. She blushed and sunk her head under water. Although, she could get used to living like this…

**[/M/ One Year Later /M/]**

May woke up to the sound of Sachiko banging on all the doors waking everyone up. She began screaming running around the bedroom part of the mansion. Everyone opened their doors to glare at Sachiko. She ignored the glared and began to hand Christmas ornaments on the walls and handing everyone wrapped packages.

"It's Christmas!" She yelled happily. Everyone turned from grumpy to surprised as they began to check their calendars to see if it really was Christmas.

Everyone was too busy working down at the café to remember what day or when Christmas was on. They had been getting a lot of customers lately and they were stressed out from working too much. May suddenly got over her sleepiness and began jumping around with Sachiko.

After everyone exchanged gifts, the all went down to eat breakfast and get ready for another busy day. They started decorating the outside of the building a little bit more than what they had already decorated.

After they had finally finished decorating, they all went to take a bath since they had to start work early today. May ran up stair into her room and turned on the faucet of the shower. She waited a while for the water to warm up until she took off her clothes and hopped in.

The warm water felt wonderful on her tired skin. She shampooed her hair then rinsed off quickly seeing that it was almost 8:30. They all worked in a large café that was at the bottom half of the mansion. That's who they earned money for food and other supplies.

Melody provided everything else. Air conditioning, heating, water, electricity and all of that kind of stuff, they didn't want to be lazy and make the maids and butlers do all the work around the house so they made a deal. They would work in the café while the maids and butlers just cleaned and made the food. that was all the workers had to do.

Melody and Ella came into the kitchen wearing short red dresses that reached their mid thigh with white fluff at the bottom and at the end of it's long sleeves, red snow boots and white tights under the dress and to top it off they were also wearing Santa hats.

Nick was already inside looking bored until he noticed the two come in. he wolf whistled and got off his chair to approach the two girls. "Wow… I'm gonna have to play bodyguard today to keep dirty hand off you too aren't i?" he said more of a statement than a question.

He was dressed normally with a white long sleeved dress shirt, black dress pants and the black vest he always wears. The only thing different was the elf hat he was wearing. He looked at them up and down until Ella shoved him out of the way before walking off.

Melody reacted to late and Nick was back on his feet cornering Melody. "Hey, how 'bout we be naughty tonight and lock ourselves in my room? I bet we'll make a lot of noise tonight. We won't let the others sleep because of our noise making." He said smoothly, liking Melody's reaction.

Melody blushed and tried to push him out of the way but he wouldn't budge. "N-no thanks." She said softly as she tried yet again to push him away.

Just then, Pav came in wearing similar clothing like Melody and Ella. Once she saw Nick and Melody in a corner she sighed. "Nick, if you're going to do anything to her, do it anywhere else besides my kitchen." She said.

Nick smirked and nudged a blushing Melody. "come on, les go get the ingredients we need for today's special." He said taking her hand and leading her out of the kitchen. Pav's eyes widened when she noticed what was above the door.

"Nick wait!" she cried trying to stop them before it was too late. They turned to see her but they were already under the door. "there's Mistletoe under the door…" she said too late.

They looked up and sure enough, there was a mistletoe hanging from the door. Nick smirked at Pav who looked horrified. "I know. I put it up there." He said slyly as he turned to look at Melody. Melody looked unsure as he smirked at her.

"I-I have to k-kiss you, right?" she asked blushing. Nick nodded and leaned down to meet her eye level. She held her breath as she started to lean towards him slowly. Nick blinked for a second and felt Melody's lips on his cheek.

She dared out of the room passed Sachiko and Kathy who were also dressed up like Melody and Ella. Nick ran after her saying that it didn't count and that it was supposed to be on his lips.

They all laughed and began to open up and greet customers that occasionally dropped by to see the female most of all. Nick was still complaining about the kiss Melody gave him and Melody said that he told her to kiss him but didn't say where.

"Be happy she at least dared to kiss you Nick." Ella said putting cake mixture into the oven.

"Yeah, you should've been more specific if you wanted the kiss somewhere else." Melody teased.

There was suddenly screaming coming from the café. They all exited the kitchen to see a panicking May who was trying to cover up her face. There was a bunch of girls running over to a person who couldn't be seen very well but his abnormally green colored hair could be seen a mile away.

"Drew?" Melody said surprised. "What is he doing here? is he here alone or is anyone else with him?" she asked calmly.

Sachiko came running by and told everyone that he wasn't alone. "Max is also with him! Melody he's asking for you!" she exclaimed pointing a finger at Drew.

.× ▬▬▬▬[»_**To Be Continued **_«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

**Thank you all for reading! Until the next chapter! Sorry for the late update! Please review!**


	12. Big Bang

**Happy new year to all on fanfiction! How did you all spend your new year? I stayed at my dad's house and blew up stuff with fireworks! It was fun! My birthday is in a couple of days on January 16th! I'm turning xx years old! Oh, my sister is too!**

**I'm happy and stuff… I called people… uh, should I go on?**

**Cherry: No. everyone fell asleep a few seconds into your speech.**

**Me: !**

**Cherry: just go on and do the disclaimer. **

**Me: Fine! I don't own pokemon! Only the plot and a few characters I made up! All OCs belong to their respective owners!**

.× ▬▬▬▬[»_**Silver petals and thorns **_«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

_There once was a girl that didn't enjoy her life. She wanted nothing than to explore the world around her. she would spend her time day dreaming about different places around the world. Her wish was granted, but in the bad kind of way…_

_She was caught in a fire and lost her memory. She didn't trust anyone from then on. She was told that her sister was in the hospital after saving her from the burning house. The girl blamed herself and lost all her emotions. _

_Well, let's start from the beginning, when she returned back to her house after being in the hospital…_

_**-Flashback-**_

_A young girl no older than eight stepped out on a large, expensive looking car. Her hair was styled in a fancy and complicated looking half-bun. She wore a simple white dress that reached her knees with a black ribbon around her waist and black flats. _

_She had no emotion as she looked around the street trying to recognize the place she called home. A man came around with her belongings and urged her to walk towards the drive way._

_When she was half way there, two boys recognized her and ran to greet her. they ran towards her with happy expressions on their face while she stared back blankly. When they reached her they began to ask her questions about her trip while she looked startled._

"_Melody!" a boy, who called himself Jason, cried as the boys finally reached her. "How was your trip? Did you have fun? Did you see any new pokemon?" he asked eager to hear the answers._

_Melody was about to answer when the other boy pushed Jason out of the way and also bombed her with questions. While asking, the girl just stood there staring at them blankly._

"_Tell us Melody!" they chorused as the man in with her luggage came up behind the girl._

_Melody looked startled before looking at them blankly and answering. "Excuse me but, I don't seem to know who you two are." She answered them._

_They looked crushed as they glanced at each other and back at Melody. The man behind her coughed and caught their attention. He looked at them sadly and shook his head slowly._

"_I'm sorry but it's true. A tragedy had occurred when their family went on vacation. There was a fire and Melody was trapped inside. Melanie managed to get her out but, she was stuck in a coma and Melody lost her memory." He explained._

_The boys looked shocked before grabbing the girl and running off with her to a special place where the three of them would usually hang out. The man just watched them go. "They will certainly help her remember." He whispered smiling._

_The girl followed behind unwillingly as the boys led her to a think part of the woods behind her house. The pokemon there followed behind them hopping to be played with by the kids that contently visited._

_They slowed down when they reached a large tree in the middle of the woods. There was a small opening in the trunk of the tree that was only visible when you moved a few branches out of the way._

_They led her inside and one of them lit a candle to brighten the way. Melody gasped and pulled away from the boys when she saw the candle. "F-fire… ugh, it hurts to remember…" she mumbled backing away._

_Nick intently turned it off and grabbed a flashlight. He switched it on and began to lead the way again. When they where exactly in the middle of the tree he turned it off and let the sunlight come in by uncovering a few windows that they had built._

_Melody looked around and memories slowly began to make their way back to her mind. There were a few pokemon inside that came running towards them happily. She smiled before picking up a necklace she found on a nearby table._

"_That's yours." Nick stated proudly. "We found it and decided to give it to you." He said taking her hand and taking her to another room in the tree. _

_Inside were three eggs on a large pillow. Melody gasped as she walked closer to the eggs remembering a bit more. "T-these are the eggs we found at… that place we went to visit not so long ago." she said turning to them._

"…_and you" she pointed to the boy with brown hair and green eyes. "… You're N-Nick right?" she asked unsure. "and you're Jason." She said smiling. "I remember now!"_

_The boys tackled her to the ground as she finished her sentence. "YES!" the cried happily. As they got off the floor the eggs began to glow and began to take form. Melody picked up the egg that had her name written on the case._

_The egg finished forming and a small mouse like pokemon opened its eyes to greet her. "A Plusle!" she exclaimed as she hugged her pokemon. Nick stood next to her with a Minun on his shoulder and Jason with a Pichu ._

_Melody took a camera out of her pocket and took a picture of the three of them with their new pokemon. "I will never forget this day." She whispered to herself as she hugged her Plusle._

_She suddenly turned to Nick and Jason. "Let's make a promise!" she said grabbing their hands. The boys exchanged looks, both of them looked confused._

"_What kind of promise?" Jason asked._

"_A promise that you two can never break! You have to promise to always be friends! I'll also get to be able to call Nick, Nicky!" Melody cried happily._

"_Hey no fair! Then I get to call you any nickname that comes into my mind, Okay?" Nick said crossing his arms._

_Melody pouted. "Fine. So do you agree?" she asked narrowing her eyes at them._

"_Yup!" they both chorused. _

_**-End of Flashback-**_

_Little did she know what was in store for her. she was the first member of the team that wasn't found. It just happened one day when her grandma saw her necklace. _

_Melody Martinez Hayden, Amulet of Peace._

**[;0; Normal POV ;0;]**

Melody began to run around to look for something to put on to cover her outfit. Nick lazily handed her a white sweater and she gladly took it from him. She took off her Santa hat as she walked out of the kitchen.

Drew noticed her walking towards him and he made his way towards her with Max following close behind. "Melody!" they both shouted as they finally made their way in front.

Melody was startled. "H-how did you find me, Drew?" she asked.

"It's not really that important right now! Where's May?" he asked flipping his abnormally colored hair.

May sweat dropped from the counter as she stared at Drew. '_He really hasn't changed that much…'_ she thought while playing with a strand of her hair. She noticed Max staring at her and she became nervous.

"Uh, doesn't that girl look like May, Drew?" Max said gesturing towards May who was cleaning the counter furiously.

Drew looked over at her and his eyes widened. Melody began to panic when she noticed Sachiko coming out of the kitchen with an excited look on her face. Melody knew that if she didn't warn Sachiko about Drew and Max, she would shout May's name.

"Sa-chan no, wait!" Melody yelled catching the older girl's attention, but she had already begun her sentence.

"MAY you… please finish washing the dishes Haruka." She finished quickly forgetting about Max and Drew for a second. May quickly darted into the kitchen pulling Sachiko with her.

"Oh, I really did think it was May. That's too bad. We have to keep looking Drew." Max said glumly.

Melody frowned. "You two have been looking for May all this time?" she asked.

"Of course! I want to find my sister as much as- What day is it today?" Max suddenly asked looking alarmed.

Melody stared at him puzzled. "The 24th of December. Why do you ask?"

"Because we were supposed to be home by today. Now all the flights are booked and we're stuck here without anywhere to go." Max answered looking worse. "We lost track of time looking for May and now it's too late to go back."

"Why don't you guys stay here? We have extra rooms. If you want you can stay with us for a couple of days. That way I can get to know you both better." Melody reasoned looking at the clock on the wall.

"Sure, if it doesn't bother you too much." Drew said smiling.

"No bother at all! What are friends and family for anyways?" Melody said leading them towards a table. "Would you like to order anything while you're here?" Melody asked taking out a notebook from her apron's pocket.

"To drink, I guess we'll just get two hot chocolates." Max answered sitting down at the table. "We've been out for a long time in the cold."

"Hand us a menu and we'll see if the rumors about this place are really true." Drew said looking around.

"Okay I'll be right back." Melody said before entering the kitchen once again.

Once she entered, everyone swarmed around her asking her questions. Melody quickly answered them before giving them their orders. "They want to two chocolates and a pair of menus." She answered taking out a poke ball.

"Let's take out our little helper. Come on out, we have a job to do." Melody said tossing the poke balls in the air. Out came her Lopunny. "Go give these menus to Drew and Max. You remember who they are right?" Lopunny nodded and skipped over to hand them the menus.

"Now let's get to work." Pav said looking at all the orders and getting the ingredients to make the food.

After a few hours, it was about closing time and they finished cleaning and went to meet up with Drew and Max.

May was the first one to exit the kitchen and noticed that Drew and Max were fast asleep near each other on a large couch. She smiled at Drew's childish sleeping face.

She suddenly had the urge to poke him. She hesitated at first but then she let her index finger poke his cheek softly. He stirred for a moment before settling back into his peaceful state.

She giggled and was about to poke him again when a larger hand grabbed her wrist and jerked her foreword. She was only inches away from Drew's face, a huge blush spread across May's face. Drew's emerald eyes were staring into May's sapphire ones.

"You know, it's rude to try to poke someone when they're asleep." He said smirking at my priceless expression."

"I-I was just trying to wake you up! You don't have to be such a big jerk about it!" I exclaimed getting up and yanking my arm back so he could release his grip on my hand.

He chuckled as he sat up and ran a hand through his messy green hair. She frowned and walked away from him, afraid that her face would get any more redder.

Sachiko was the next one to come out of the kitchen and pounced on May after seeing her tomato red face. "Ooh, something happened back there! Why is your face so red? I want to know!" she said, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Uh, N-nothing happened Sachiko! Hehehe… W-where are the others?"

Just as Sachiko was about to open her mouth to respond, a loud gunshot-like sound filled the air drawing our attention. Drew, May, Max and Sachiko ran into the back yard to see what was going on.

"Oh my God…" May said as she covered her mouth with one of her hands.

.× ▬▬▬▬[»_**To Be Continued **_«]▬▬▬▬ ×.

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I didn't have internet for like, all this time I hadn't updated and I was really worried that all of you were going to hate me and stuff…**

**I've been having writer's block for a long time now and a lot of little plot bunnies entered my head making me mix up stuff with other stories I will publish later in the future!**

**I know this chapter is the shortest one I've written but I really wanted to publish something to let you all know that I was still alive!**

**Well until next time! Peace out people! **

**V_^0^_V** **~Razz-chan~**


End file.
